Character's lounge
by Tshk
Summary: Where do all our favorite characters go when on the in-betweens of acting in our horribly cruel fanfics? Well, They all happened to be, of course, backstage in their “Character’s lounge”... But there's more to the story...rated t for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Character's Lounge**

Where do all out favorite characters go when on the in-betweens of acting in our horribly cruel fanfics? Well, They all happened to be, of course, backstage in their "Character's lounge". Of course, there is an espresso stand, for those characters who are most popular and are on high demand of acting, so they desperately need their coffee to keep them alive. And then, there are those cozy couches for those who are just so exhausted from their last "horror story" and need to lie down. Also, there is a medic in the room, just incase someone has an emotional, or even physical breakdown… (this happens a lot). There are several tables about the room, which are surrounded with chairs, and there is where you find little groups of friends who like to talk about their adventures in their stories.

…One of these tables is where you find our good ol' season 4 digidestined. Of course, season four has become familiar with the other seasons, but mainly they like to hang out with themselves, since of course, they spend most of their stories together. But here is where you find out who _really_ likes who, and who _really_ hates who… here is where the real thoughts and rivalry begin.

Disclaimer: Sorry to say, I _don't _own digimon, nor any other of the peeps who I will be writing about… that is except, Mz. Mary-Sue and Mr. Gary-lu... well, whose are they anyway? I guess they belong to everyone… hehehehe…

* * *

March 10, 2006 in the Character's lounge: 

Takuya sighed as he laid his head on the table. Zoe shook her head sadly and patted his back. He groaned.

"How bad was it today?" She asked.

"Pretty bad." Takuya finally sat up. "But its ok, I need a good beating every once-and-a-while."

"Yeah you do!" Kouji teased as he sat down at the table with a vente' black coffee.

"How can you stand that stuff?" Zoe stuck out her tongue in disgust at Kouji's coffee.

"I cant really…" Kouji looked down at his drink. "But it keeps me alive I guess. See, I almost fell asleep in the middle of fighting this ninja. It was horrible!"

"Did you win?" Zoe winked.

"Course I didn't." Kouji frowned. "I should have cause I was much better than that stupid OC…" Zoe rolled her eyes in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean." Just then, an amazingly good-looking young man strutted up to Kouji.

"Good match." He winked.

"Get out of here Gary…" Kouji's face darkened.

"That's Gary-_lu_ to you!" he snorted.

"That was the worst fight I have ever been in." Kouji spat. "I could beat you with my eye's closed!"

"You wish." Gary-lu nudged Kouji and walked off with his nose stuck in the air. Kouji's fists were clenched.

"Awe it's okay Kouji, we all know you are better than he is." Zoe tried to be encouraging.

"Sure we do."

Kouji looked up to see Rika Makino laughing at him. "Couldn't even beat Gary? Tragic, really." She sat down at the table.

"Oh give him a break Rika, he's had a hard day!" Zoe crossed her arms. Getting a little annoyed with Zoe's sympathy, Kouji shook his head and laughed at Rika.

"No, no… I think she has it worse than me! Being a model and all. I feel _so sorry_ for her that she has to be an underwear model on that one fanfic." He winked. Rika flared up and tired hard not to blush. Kouji just laughed at her.

"Yeah well…" she searched for a come-back. "Well you have to kiss Mary-Sue tomorrow!" She scoffed. Kouji, remembering his latest script gulped but then recovered his attack mode.

"Well I think you have kissed Gary countless times…" he winked.

"Kay guys!" Takuya held up his hands. He was the regular peace-maker whenever fights like this took place. "Really, You are getting ridiculous. Let's all try to be nice…" Kouji and Rika both simmered down but continued to give looks at each other in annoyance.

Suddenly, the entire room's chattering was silenced when Yamato Ishida started screaming and kicking the wall again. Takuya shook his head. "Not again…"

"Poor guy…" Kouji sighed. "He gets it pretty bad…"

The doctor and several security guards ran over and restrained Matt who was still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry," The Doctor assured the rest of the characters, "He'll be ready before his next fanfic starts!" At that, Matt was carted out of the room on a stretcher. Kouji, Zoe, Rika and Takuya all exchanged glances hopelessly. Finally, Kouji broke the silence.

"Well…" He stood up and took a big gulp out of his coffee. "I better go run over my script. Where's Kari, we have out scene to run over." Kouji then walked off looking for Kari.

"Yeah, I should go find Kenta…" Rika cringed. "We have our part together today."

"Oh yeah…" Zoe snickered at Rika who shot her a mean glance. Kenta then skipped up.

"Hey Rika…" Once seeing her, Kenta lost all boldness and stuttered. "I th-think… uh… that… you know… we should go… over... our script?" he was fiddling with his fingers and sweating profusely.

"Kenta!" Rika rolled her eyes and slapped her hand over them. "You don't have to be scared of me! How long have we known eachother?"

"I know, I know…" he looked down. Zoe and Takuya were both holding in their giggles.

"It's just…" he gulped. "I'm a little nervous about today… I'm not very good at these sorts of parts…."

Rika, trying to shake off the awkwardness of having to Kiss Kenta later that day, said, "Well, I'm not too excited either, but welcome to life. Let's go run over the script." The two of them walked off.

Zoe and Takuya looked at each other.

"What do you have today?" he asked her. Zoe thought for a moment then said,

"Well, let's see." She plopped her huge briefcase of scripts onto the table and opened it up. Looking at her schedule, she raised her eyebrows and exclaimed, "Oh!"

"What?" Takuya looked over at her paper then made an awkward face. "Oh…"

They both shrugged and then started laughing. "Want to go over the script?" Zoe nudged.

"Sure!" Takuya shook his head. "Here we go again!"

* * *

Well… what do ya'll think? Should I continue to show little bits of happenings in the character's lounge? Who else should be there? Please R&R! Really though, if this is bad, stupid or annoying, FLAME ME! Hehehehehehehe… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters I am writing about except Gary-Lu and Mary-Sue (sort of) and no, I don't own Mountain Due, or Red Bull. ;)

* * *

March 11, 2006 in the _Character's lounge_-

Things in the lounge are starting to get louder as more and more characters get on break. There is a small riot happening over near the coffee stand because the machine seems to be broken and it looks like the coffee lovers with just have to live on Mountain Due or Red Bull. Kouji just happened to hate both of those, and being especially mad smacked Takuya on the head as soon as he sat down.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Takuya rubbed his head and frowned at Kouji.

"No coffee…" Kouji murmured. Takuya rolled his eyes and continued to eat his noodles.

Kouji hungrily looked at Takuya's food. "Where'd you get those?" he pointed at the fresh noodles.

"Oh, from that table over there!" Takuya pointed across the room at a round table with several kids sitting around it. Kouji choked.

"_That_ table? Don't you know who they are?"

"Yeah… that's the pokemon table…" Takuya shrugged.

"You know, you should associate yourself with them scum." Kouji growled.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Takuya shook his head. "They're stuck in this mess just like we are!"

"Well, they deserve it."

"Kouji…" Takuya closed his eyes.

"What? What is he doing now?" Rika walked over and sat down at the table. Takuya gave Rika a look warning her not to start anything.

"Kouji's just in a bad mood."

"You bet I am." Kouji scowled. "There's only stupid Mountain due and Red bull."

"Oh, poor baby!" Rika mocked.

"Oh, why don't you shut up?" Kouji stood up to face Rika who simply laughed.

"Guys, guys!" Takuya waved his hands about. "Cut it out!"

* * *

"Do you see that?" JP whispered to Zoe. They were about 20 feet away watching Kouji and Rika fight. "I think that there is something going on between the two of them."

"Oh yeah?" Zoe sneakily smiled back at JP.

"Yup. Ever since that one fanfic with the two of them having to fall in love, I think something's going on."

"You're right…" Zoe tapped her chin. "Rika has been flirting with Kouji a lot…"

"In her own way…"

"Hey guys!" Kazu suddenly popped up behind them. Both Zoe and JP jumped.

"Whoa! Didn't see you there, Kaz!" JP laughed.

"What are you two secretly plotting over here?" he winked.

"Nothing really..." Zoe looked over at Kouji and Rika who were still arguing. "We just think that something might be kindling between the two of them."

"Rika and Kouji?" Kazu looked doubtful. "You don't know Rika…" he stammered. "She doesn't like boys… ever. At least, not in a lovey-dovey way."

"You never know what can happen!" JP nudged Zoe.

"Right…" Zoe raised an eyebrow at JP.

"What?" he grinned.

* * *

"It's okay Matt…" Mimi scratched his back gently. "You feeling better now?"

"Yes, yes." He waved her hands away. "I'm fine." Having just got out of the ER, Matt was a little agitated. He was preparing himself for his next fanfic, which happened to be rated "M" for MURDER! He was a little tired of being torn apart by vampires, and burned up by dragons. The worst part of it was that his love in the story just happened to be Sora… who he's not really happy with right now.

"Matt… you okay?" Tai walked up and poked Matt's face.

"Watch it, punk!" Matt punched his stomach.

"Whoa! Calm down! Why have you been so mad at me lately, Matt? We used to be best friends!" he sat down at the table.

"I think you know, Tai." Izzy stated from the other side of the table. His eyes hadn't left his computer screen, but he was still listening to the conversation.

"One day Izzy," Tai shook his head. "You are going to get sucked up into that thing."

"Maybe." Izzy shrugged and looked up at Tai with a smile.

"Why do _you_ think he's so mad, then?" Tai crossed his arms.

"It's a little obvious Tai." Izzy sighed. "Ever since Sora dumped him for you, I don't think you guys have been the best of friends."

Tai groaned. "Oh, I'm so sorry Matt, you know I am… I never meant for."

"Save it Tai," Matt laid his head on the table. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at her."

* * *

"LISTEN, EVERYONE, AND ONE AND ALL!" suddenly, the room was silenced and everyone turned their heads to look at a person standing on the table in the middle of the room.

"Get down Davis." Kari whispered up at him. "It's no use! Just leave it be."

"No Kari, I have to tell everyone!" Davis assured her then looked back at everyone in the room. "THERE IS A SCANDAL HAPPENING! IN THIS VERY ROOM!" he held his hands high in the air as if to try and make himself look taller and more dramatic. Sadly (or maybe thankfully) the security guards grabbed him and took him off the table before he could say anything else. Some people in the room were a bit curious about what he was going to say, but everyone who knew his just let his words go in one ear and out the other, knowing that it was just nothing.

"Davis…" Kari rubbed her forehead. "I told you…"

"Kari," he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm serious about this, really! There is a scandal happening, even as we speak!"

"Oh?" she crossed her arms. "And what is that?" she asked doubtfully.

"I think that…"

* * *

Henry and Takato, hiding beneath the table closest to the door watched the security guard carefully.

"It's like a cage." Henry mysteriously whispered. Takato nodded, then, taking out his small laser light, he made a signal on the wall. Suddenly, Kazu and Kenta both started violently choking each other.

"Pretty good!" Takato raised his eyebrows. "You ready, Lee?" he patted his friends back.

"More than ever!" he smiled. Then, as soon as the security guard ran over to manage Kazu and Kenta's fight, they secretly but quickly escaped out of the room and down the hallway, which no character had gone down before.

* * *

Are they free? Did they get out of their horror of being stuck in a Fan Fiction world? What about Davis? Was what he had to say important?

I am totally free for ideas. Any suggestions to make things interesting? I will sure take any suggestions into consideration. And also, don't forget, I don't cry when I gat flames, its ok, but good reviews are nice too:)

PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well, I don't know digimon, and I down own the characters I am writing about. It's too bad.

**Note to all: **If any one you are willing to let the characters in this story talk about being in your fanfic, please write permission in a Review and tell me which story. ;)

March 13, 2006 in the _Character's lounge_:

Things in the lounge are pretty noisy. There are rumors about that some of the actors might have escaped, but not many believe it.

At the moment, Takuya is playing cards with JP.

"You got any 2's?" JP rubbed his chin. Takuya looked through his card and squinted his eyes.

"No…. I don't think so... go-fish… WAIT! There is one! Here…" Takuya handed JP a card. "So, do you have any idea why Kouji is so mad at the Pokemon group? It's not like they did anything wrong."

"I think I might have an idea…" JP looked up from his cards. "Any kings?"

"Go fish. Yeah, why then?" Takuya set down his deck of cards. JP did the same.

"I think Kouji is mad at them cause May tried to kiss Kouichi. And also cause Ash got mad at her and said Kouichi wasn't worth her time." JP said in a quiet voice.

"Huh…" Takuya shook his head. "He's getting agitated a lot. I think he just wants rivals."

"Kouji isn't necessarily the nicest fellow, Takuya."

"Yeah well… oh never mind, let's change the subject! How's it going between you and Zoe? I think she might be, you know…" Takuya winked.

"I don't know… I like to think of her as my good friend right now." He shrugged.

"Sure you do." Takuya rolled his eyes.

"You think she might like me?" JP asked hopefully.

Takuya shrugged. "Maybe!"

….

"Ash, get over it, he's not going to kill you." Misty assured her friend.

"Misty!" he clenched his fists. "He told me that the next time I even looked at him he would 'tear my limbs off and give them to Icedevimon.'"

"It's not like he meant it." She rolled her eyes.

"You're just standing up for him…" he grumbled.

"I am not against him. You know, you can be friends with him. You shouldn't have said that about his twin brother!"

"Well May—…"

"I what?" she interrupted.

"Oh, HI May!" he guiltily smiled.

"Are you still mad about the whole Kouichi thing?" she rolled her eyes and sat down.

"No, I mad at that stupid Kouji kid putting a threat on my life!" he whined.

"Get over it Ash, it's not like _that's _never happened before." May teased. "I bet he didn't mean it."

"We'll see about THAT!" he glared at the other side of the room where Kouji was taking council from his friend.

…

Over in the Legendary Warrior's corner: ( _This place is where, of course, the legendary warriors hang out. They dont reallu like to hang aournd anyone esle besides the frontier kids so they all stick together on the side of the room with the coziest couches. This spot used to be fought over by other human characters until the legendary warriors realized they were stronger and could take it over. So they did. _)

"But Lobomon!" Kouji tried to protest to his friend's judgment.

"I don't care, it's not like he is worth your time getting angry over. Just go and tell him sorry. You have better things to do than to start fights." Lobomon scolded. Kouji knew he was right, but he had this serious protectiveness over his brother. Even though he himself was used to fan girls, he hated it when anyone got near Kouichi.

"Well…" Kouji sighed. "Thanks Lobomon." He then walked off to where Takuya and JP were playing cards. On his way over, he ran into Gary-lu.

"Hey, watch it!" Gary waved his arms out in front of Kouji. Kouji ignored him. "You know what?" Gary stood in front of him before he could walk away. "I'm sick of you pretending you are better than me, but you know you aren't!"

"Too bad for me." Kouji rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"I'm not finished yet, kid. Listen up!" he grabbed Kouji's shoulder.

"What…" Kouji shook his shoulder away from Gary and backed away.

"You and that twiggy baby brother pf yours are always getting in the way of my fan girls." He blabbed.

"Twiggy?" Kouji tensed up.

"Yeah, and stupid." He scoffed.

"Stop it…" Kouji's eyes almost turned black with rage.

"Yeah, stupid and…" Before Gary could finish his sentence, Kouji was on him… literally. After a few seconds, Gary was on the ground crying for help as Kouji punched his face several times, pulled out some hair, and started choking him. The fight interested the rest of the characters because most everyone… no… _everyone_ disliked Gary-lu. A circle of people formed around them and several people who knew him started rooting for Kouji. Before long, the security guards ripped Kouji off of Gary and took the weeping coward to the physician.

"What was that all about?" Rika asked Kouji. He turned around to see her crossing her arms and looking at him disappointedly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kouji frowned. "But it did feel nice to show him a thing or two." He shrugged.

"Come on…" she finally said after a pause. "Let's go over our script." Kouji sighed and nodded. Not that he minded acting with Rika in fanfics, but he did mind the _kind_ of fanfic he and Rika were in together at the time. In their story, he happened to be turned into a vampire and killing all of his friends by biting their necks. But the only one he could not bite was Rika, who was far too good at martial arts. So throughout the fiction story, he has to chase her around trying to bite her, (biting other people along the way) and eventually falls in love with her, and she with him and he, in the end, will break the bonds of being a vampire. He hated it.

The two of them sat down with each other to go over the script.

"'Argh!'" Kouji pretended to make vampire noises and chase Rika. She rolled her eyes.

" eh hem… 'You will never catch me!' …and I do some martial arts…" she said unenthusiastically. Kouji laughed.

"This is retarded. What author did this story? I am going to kill them…" Kouji shook his head as he looked through the script papers. "Oh look…" he pointed to a page and grinned. "It looks like we get to kiss again today!"

"Yipee." She frowned.

Just then, a script-passer-outer walked up to Kouji and Rika.

"Here…" he handed both of them their newest scripts.

"Thanks… kind of…" Kouji took his and so did Rika. Looking through his, Kouji found a certain story in horror. "A POKEMON AND DIGIMON CROSSOVER!" he nearly fainted. "I don't want to do a fanfic with them!" he collapsed on the couch.

"Why not?" Rika slapped his head with her papers.

"Cause I am mad at them right now." He groaned. Rika picked up his script and looked through it.

"Yeah, it looks like a 'Kouji and May' match this time." She laughed.

"No! I don't like her!" Kouji gritted his teeth. "Let's run away!" he turned over onto his face.

"Not a bad idea." Rika thought.

…Speaking of running away…

Henry and Takato bolted down the hallway. They were almost to the fire escape! Sadly, the security had missed him as soon as they missed their last fanfic and started to look for them and now, they found them. (Yeah, they had to use understudies for their parts they missed, I hope none of the authors noticed… a couple of them didn't have the real Takato and Henry for a bit) The two boys ran as fast as they could. Henry, having more martial arts training looked over to see Takato falling behind.

"Come on!" he urged. "Almost there!" he smiled knowing freedom was close. Reaching the fire escape, he threw open the door and they started climbing down. The security guards were right on their tail. Takato panicked.

"Henry… I think they are going to catch me!"

"Stop it!" Henry shouted. "We are going to make it!" Takato only nodded and ran as fast as he could down the steps.

Once reaching the bottom, they bolted off down the street. The looked around themselves and felt free. Even if they were caught, they would at least remember the feeling they had of running outside, on their own, no scripts, and no author telling them what to do.

Now, one would wonder, since they are free of the fanfics now of how I am still writing about them! Sad thing is… yes… they were caught. They would have made it too, but Takato was a little too slow, and trying to catch up with Henry didn't realize when he ran into the path of a car. Don't worry, right now he is safe (but still trapped) in the ER of the fanfic world. I cant say anything about Henry because well… he is out of my grasp in the real would for a bit. But don't worry, ill be able to tell you more about him when he comes back to rescue Takato and anyone else he can save.

…

Well, that's all for now… I have other stories to continue. There are sooo many more people I want to write about in this fic, but give them a break. (and give me a break, heh) anyways, ill continue more on the other stories, but as I said, I want ideas from ya'll. Here is how YOU can help!

-R&R!

-Give me permission to have the characters talk about one of your stories (I will not claim the idea as my own)

-give me characters to write about

-correct me on anything, or tell me what's NOT a good idea:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I do not own any of the characters I wrote about. I just write about them. Good for me.

**Note to all**: Yeah, sorry I hadn't written in a while. I didn't get any emails about reviews, so I thought no one was reading it and I kinda gave up. I guess I'll try this thing again!

**Apology**: sorry to those who have been writing stories about Henry and have not had the real one… don't worry! The Henry double is very convincing. I'll try to have him back for you as soon as possible. ;)

**Also**: Sneak peak for "If wishes were fishes" next chapter!

…

The character's lounge: July 8, 2006

Everyone is talking about Henry! Security has been tripled, because now everyone is getting the idea of running away. The authorities had tried to keep the story in hiding, but everyone who had to act with a Henry double got suspicious, and Takato, after he got out of the hospital, told everyone in his group, who leaked it out to everyone else. So pretty much, everyone is upset because he/she _wasn't _the one who escaped, and everyone is complaining/plotting about it.

Takato and Kouji at across from each other. Kouji's eye was twitching and Takato's made him seem a bit annoyed.

"Kouji…" Takato spoke slowly. "I already told you everything I remember…"

"But…" Kouji began.

"No! I have nothing else to say! I know you want to get out, but asking me more questions isn't going to help you! Now, please leave me alone!"

Kouji shook his head and leaned back in the couch. "I have a head ache…"

"Oh really?" Takato sarcastically remarked then got up and left Kouji sprawled out on the couch.

"I think I'm gona die if I have to walk through one for fiction story." He mumbled to himself.

"Me too." Rika chuckled. Kouji looked up to see her with her arms crossed standing above him.

"Let's get out of here." He grumbled.

"Yeah right!"

"No seriously!" he s at up quickly.

"Think about it Kouji… They have tripled security. And people like _you_ who have reputations for being rebellious are on the watch 24/7! In fact, me hanging out with you only makes me suspicious!"

"…Does that mean you aren't going to hang out with me?" Kouji seemed a bit disappointed.

"No, you idiot." She laughed and sat down next to him. "I'm not _that _selfish."

"Oh good." Kouji (actually) smiled. "I was beginning to like your company."

"Oh really?"

"Sorry guys, I don't want to ruin your little romantic moment, but uh… Kouji and I got to go over our script." Takuya interrupted. Kouji and Rika both shot glares at him. "Heh, heh… sorry!" he winked and dragged Kouji off.

"Not funny." Kouji punched Takuya in the stomach.

"Ah come on, I've got to tease you sometimes!" Takuya nudged him.

"Whatever." They both sat down at a table and pulled out their script bags. "Which one are we going over?" he asked.

"_If wishes were fishes_ I think… yup. This one is actually my favorite!" Takuya winked.

"This one is so stupid." Kouji shook his head. "So what are you going to wish for?"

"It looks like I'm going to wish for a girl."

"You would." They both laughed.

Kouji and Takuya were both suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Kouji…" it was very low and quiet. They both turned around to see Ash standing there with his head bowed.

"What?" He replied rudely. Takuya nudged him.

"Sorry for saying that about your brother. I just don't want to fight a feud between our groups."

"Yeah… me either." He sighed. "Yeah whatever, I'll forget about it."

Before Ash could even say 'thank you', he ran off to go tell everyone else in his group.

"You should be more nice, Kouji!" Takuya looked at him seriously.

"I know…" Kouji rolled his eyes. "I'm just barely trying to hang on here, Takuya. I'm serious. I am ready to crack, I'm so sick of this place. I want to go home… Do I even have a home?"

"Kouji… calm down…" Takuya gave him a pat-on-he-back. "You are way over reacting. In fact, you are starting to act like Matt… and you don't want to end up like him, do you?"

"…No…" Kouji put his hand on his head.

"Then cut it out! Get a grip!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

…

Tai and Izzy both stared at the computer screen.

"Can you do it?" Tai whispered.

"I don't know…" Izzy clicked away on his laptop.

"I'm still surprised they let you use that thing here! With the escape plans and all."

"Yeah, I know." Izzy shrugged.

"You should take a break." Tai put his hand on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy shook his head. "No, I'm serious, Izzy." Tai closed Izzy's computer.

"Hey!" Izzy glared at him.

"You haven't slept at all for three days, and you have had a horrible week of fanfics. Take a break!"

"Fine." Izzy sighed, a bit relived, and leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head. Davis walked up.

"Hey, dudes. What's up?" he crossed his arms.

"I'm making Izzy take a break." Tai smiled.

"Good thing!" Davis nodded. "I see he has his computer on his lap." Davis looked at it suspiciously.

"What?" Izzy hugged it.

"Nothing." He sat down next to Tai. "So… any word on Matt?"

"Even if I had some, Davis, You wouldn't be hearing about it." Tai shook his head.

"What! Why?" he shouted.

"Cause, I know he pretty much hates you and you love pulling every practical joke on him to make him start kicking the wall and sending him to the emergency room."

"Well…" he blushed. "It's funny!"

"Get out of here, Davis!" Tai slapped his arm and he ran off with a laugh. Tai looked at Izzy with a very serious expression. "Izzy… this place is doing strange things to us. Poor Matt has trouble staying SANE, and we all are living off coffee and energy drinks. This life stinks."

"Seriously." Izzy laughed. "But oh well." He shrugged.

"No…" Tai shook his head. "Let's figure out a plan to get out of here."

…

"Oh, please Kari… PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAASSE?" Yolei begged on her knees.

"Why on earth do you want me to go talk to the legendary warriors with you?" Kari rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Because they are all amazingly good-looking, strong and courageous!" Yolei stood up and shook Kari by the shoulders.

"Like I didn't know that, but they still are kinda scary! Last time someone besides the frontier group went to talk to them, Grumblemon picked them up by their neck and threw them through the wall and into one of the fanfics which ruined a story and caused a lot of problems." She crossed her arms.

Yolei felt her chin. "Well, I doubt they would do that to two cute girls!" she brightened up.

"I don't know…"

"Just come with me!" Yolei left her no choice and dragged her over to the legendary warrior's corner.

…

Henry opened his eyes. He looked side to side then sat up. Something wasn't right!

"I thought…" He rubbed his head.

"Yes, you're back." The familiar voice of the medic shocked him.

"No!" Henry tried to get out of bed but realized his leg was broken. "What happened?"

"You obviously don't remember." The doctor made him lie down again.

"No, obviously I don't." Henry growled. "Is it legal to kidnap me like this and not let me go?"

The doctor looked at him plainly. "You signed an agreement, remember?"

"I don't remember signing anything that would mean being a prisoner. How did my leg get broken?" he asked.

"Not just your leg." The doctor took of his gloves. "A couple ribs too, but you'll be alright."

"What happened?"

"As far as I know, you ran."

"yes… I know _that_."

"You desperately ran, and took a fall. We rescued you."

"_Rescued?_" Henry rolled his eyes. "I don't call this a rescue. I call it a 'recapture'."

"Whatever you like." The doctor shrugged and left the room.

…

Ah, poor Henry. But you'll be glad to know he is back, and you all can be sure that when you write about him, the real Henry is acting in your fanfics. ;).

Also, if I have not written about your favorite Character(s), please let me know who it is, and I'll write. Though I am not very acquainted with many TV shows etc. So, yeah… just let me know, and as I said before, if you give me permission, I can have the characters talked about being in your fan fic… hehe

Lol, doesn't this make you feel bad for what you put the characters through?

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**The Character's lounge** on July, 11, 2006

* * *

**Disclaimer? **Yes, that is what this is… bla bla bla, I don't own the characters I am writing about. I do not own star bucks either. They are not mine. Except for the doctor and the evil people who are making sure no characters escape. Hehehe

* * *

**again**, I remind you, If you want to hear about what the characters think of your story, feel free to give me permission. Be sure to specify what story(s). Thanks Dudes!

* * *

The lounge was very quiet. Hardly anyone on was speaking, and if so, very quietly. Occasionally, Davis would pop up somewhere and Make a noise, or Yamato (Matt) would shout at him. But rarely other than those, most people were silent. He return of Henry devastated most everyone who wanted to get out. Even the coffee/energy drink stand was silent. (Which was where many people gathered around to gossip).

Over in the Legendary warrior corner, plotting was taking place. Agunimon and Lobomon, who were inseparable, were practically head to head trying to come up with a plan. Grumblemon, Ranamon, and Murcuremon were all on a couch talking as well. The rest seemed to be lazing about.

"Excuse me?" a timid little female's voice interrupted Murcuremon mid-sentence.

"What do you want?" Grumblemon scowled at the girl, who undoubtedly was named Yolei. Kari was standing a couple feet behind her.

"Uh…" she touched her chin with her index finger. "I just was wondering what you guys were up to!"

Just before Grumblemon could grab her and throw her across the room, Ranamon held up her hand and said, "We are merely talking about our last action fiction… nothing interesting." She gave a fake smile.

"Yeah, lave us alone!" Grumblemon growled. Murcuremon was still silent and just eyed both of the girls cautiously.

"I… I have a question…" Kari spoke up.

Yolei turned around in Surprise. "You do?"

"What is it?" Murcuremon spoke. His deep, scary voice quieted the entire legendary warrior area for a moment… then after a couple seconds everyone resumed his or her conversations. Kari gulped, she had never heard him speak before, and it was beginning to scare her! "What is it?" he asked again, louder.

"I've heard…" Kari sat down on the couch and joined their little circle. "I've heard of you legendary warriors being able to de-evolve into human rookie stages. Is this true? Can you?" her voice was very low so no one, not even Yolei could hear her except the three legendary warriors in the circle. They all looked at each other as if hinting at one another to come up with something to say. "Well?" she looked, in turn, at each one right in the eyes. Murcuremon then spoke up.

"This is true." He leaned back in his seat. The others shot glances at him.

"Why hide it?" Kari crossed her arms. "Don't you think that it might be comfortable to be in your human form?" she suggested. Grumblemon turned to Ranamon, then looked at Kari and said,

"Actually, we never tried it before cause human stage not as powerful."

"I see." Kari thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure you could actually call them human stages, because we wont exactly be entirely human." Murcuremon spoke up.

"Why don't you try and see what they look like?" Kari brightened up; a little excited that she might see them evolve! (more like… de-evolve.)

The three warriors all exchanged glances. Ranamon finally spoke up. "Well, she's right! It might be more comfortable, and who knows! I might get hit on by some hot actor!" Grumblemon rolled his eyes. "I'm going to do it!" she stood up.

"Here?" Grumblemon looked around. "Let's not do it here…"

"You're going to do it too?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah!" he sneakily smiled. "I want to be the first to do it, not you!"

"What ever!" she rolled her eyes. Kari excitedly remained sitting on the couch and watched the two of them stand up. But before they wcould beat one another to being the "first", they turned their heads and realized someone else had done it first.

"Murcuremon!" They both chorused together in anger. Kari's mouth fell open, and so did Yolei's. Yes, Murcuremon had de-evolved to his human stage. Anyone could see that he was beaming, even though he was doing his best to hide his grin and keep a straight face.

Murcuremon's Human form was nothing like Kari had expected. He had short black hair and shiny eyes that resembled mirrors. He had a strong but thin physical build and was about the size of a 17-year-old human. We more moderately tight black pants that disappeared at the bottom into his knee high metal boots. (Very cool metal boots at that!) He had round oval mirrors that were about a foot and a half long that were strapped to the back of his lower arms. (a lot like the mirrors on Murcuremon) Those could be used as portals. All that could be seen from underneath his abstract vest were some strange metallic looking markings including the sign of Murcuremon on his chest.

He folded his hands together and looked back and forth at Grumblemon and Ranamon who both quickly disappeared into fractal codes, then reappeared in their human forms.

Ranamon's human form was, of course, gorgeous. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail that had just a hint of blue shine to it. Her outfit was blue in color, and very attractive (and moderately modest at that). Her outfit was like a skirt and top with tight knee-high boots. Also like Mercuremon, she had her mark and others tattooed on her skin.

Looking down at herself, Ranamon felt 20x times better than she had before and felt like she could fit right in now! Well, she fit in mostly, except for her slightly pointed ears.

As for Grumblemon, he went through the biggest transformation! He went from a big ugly gnome-like creature to being a… well… human! Grumblemon's human was a bit short for his stage, but not too short. He was incredibly strong, and you could see it right there on his muscles. He had dirty brown hair and tan skin. He wore khaki-like brown pants and tall knee-high brown boots. He also had long fingerless brown gloves that had spikes on the back of his fists. Unlike the others, he had no shirt, so his markings showed plainly on his chest. (And also an incredible six-pac!)

Grumblemon looked around at all his viewers and felt remarkable ten thousand times better of himself. Finally he wasn't an ugly beast! Ranamon stared mouth-wide-open at him. Actually, so did all the other legendary warriors.

* * *

Tai stared at Izzy. "This is hopeless… We are all going to be stuck in fan-fiction land, aren't we?" he asked Izzy, who was actually lying dead asleep on a couch. "Just when we had hope… It's all gone…" he rubbed his head full of hair. "What are gona do, Iz?"

"Tai… You better stop talking to yourself, or people are going to think you are crazy!"

Tai turned around to see Mimi standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Mimi." He said in a very dramatically depressed tone of voice.

"Let me guess." She walked over and stood next to Tai. "You and Izzy had this great master plan to escape, but now that Henry is back, you've lost all hope. Am I right?"

"Not even close." Tai shook his head. "They took away Izzy's computer." The last five words sounded like Tai had to tell Mimi that the whole world was about to explode, but surprisingly, Mimi took them as news of glad tidings!

"Really? Oh no wonder he's finally sleeping!" a smile beamed from her face.

"You're happy about this?" Tai's mouth gaped open.

"Yeah! Think about it Tai, that computer keeps Izzy away from social life! Finally he will pay attention to other people!"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "You mean… pay attention to you?" (hint, hint)

"Well…" Mimi paused, unable to fnd a good comeback.

"You like him, don't you?" Tai grinned. "I can't believe this… Izzy? Of all people!" he laughed.

"Tai!" Mimi crossed her arms and frowned. "Keep your voice down… he might hear…"

"Izzy? Oh don't worry about it, Mimi, he's dead asleep, even if I told him his computer was back he wouldn't wake up."

"My computer's back?" Izzy shot up off the couch with a gigantic hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"No, Izzy." Tai shook his head and smiled.

"Oh." He sighed then instantly returned to sleep. Tai only grinned at Mimi as if to say he was going to play some serious matchmaker.

"Uh oh…" Mimi shook her head. "Tai…"

* * *

Kouji sat dreamily at the table with his chin set in his hands.

"Kouji?…………." someone waved their hand in front of his eyes. "What are you so amazed with?" Kouji looked up to see Kouichi, his brother sitting across from him at the table.

"Oh hey, bro!" Kouji's face lit up with a smile. It always mad his day to see Kouichi, especially since he didn't see him much. (Unless inside a fiction story) Mostly because both of them were in so Many stories, it was rare for them both to be in the lounge at the same time. Kouichi smiled sweetly back at Kouji. He had such a nice air to him; it always made Kouji feel a lot lighter.

"So, I gotta know, Kouji, what on earth were you dreaming about?" Kouichi raised his eyebrows twice. Kouji dropped his head on the table, a little embarrassed. "Well? Come on!" Koichi nudged him.

Kouji checked around him to make sure no one was listening before he spoke. "Well, don't tell anyone…"

"You know I wont!"

"Well you see… There's this… kinda special person… and she…"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kouji was suddenly interrupted. Both Kouji and Koichi silently stared at Rika, making it totally obvious that she had just awkwardly interrupted. "…What?" she looked at both of them. Koichi looked at Kouji as if to ask if that was she. Kouji's gulp answered the question.

"Hi, Rika!" Koichi smiled and offered her a seat. Rika sat.

There was an awkward moment of silence and Kouji made several glances to Kouichi and Kouichi to him.

"So… what's going on, you guys?" she eyed them both.

"Uh… nothing!" Kouichi searched for an idea. "You see, Kouji just got out of a horrible painful fan fiction, right Kouji?" Kouichi nudged Kouji.

"Oh yeah… Actually… actually you know what Kouichi? I did! It was horrible!" Kouji suddenly remembered his last fiction story. "In fact, I don't want to think about it… too much blood." He shook his head. "I got shot in the leg!"

"Ouch!" Rika winced.

"Yeah." Kouichi patted his brother on the back. "Poor Kouji. Here, I'll go get you some ibuprofen." He stood up and left to get Kouji some painkiller. Or in other words, he left Kouji alone with his new crush.

Kouji searched for something to say. He scratched his head then remarked, "I think in one of my latest fiction stories, you and I are going to meet up. It's looking like a huge crossover."

"Oh yeah?" she folded her hands and laid them on the table.

"Yeah…" Kouji sipped his tea. "Also looks painful too." He nervously kept talking to avoid awkward moments. "Cause there is this new evil in the digital world, and I am probably going to fight it sometime. Don't know when though."

"I'm going to be in it?" Rika raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Cause Ophanimon told us about you… and everyone else, in the last chapter."

"I see… sounds fun!" she smiled.

"Yeah…" Kouji smiled back. There was a long moment of silence as the two of them just sat there. Finally, Rika broke it.

"So, where is your bandana? Did you lose it _again_?" she shook her head.

"No." Kouji's face suddenly hardened. "One of those stinkin' fan girls stole it again."

"How many do you have?"

"…Well, I have lost about 37… but I still have 23 left. I g uses I'll have to wear them wisely." He shrugged. Those fan girls were pretty sneaky.

"Sixty bandanas!" Rika rolled her eyes. "Why on earth do you have sixty bandanas?" her voice was much louder. Kouji crossed his arms.

"Well, cause…"

"Hi guys!" a voice interrupted their conversation. The two of them turned their heads to see Tommy standing there.

"Tommy…" Kouji had a perplexed look on his face. "Is your voice changing? Cause I could have sworn you sounded 10x older…"

Tommy smiled proudly. "Well, it's not like we don't age, Kouji! It has been several years since the actual show!"

Kouji looked back at Rika with raised eyebrows. "How old does that make me?"

"Kouji." Tommy interrupted again.

"What?" Kouji was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Have you seen the legendary warriors? They are all lowering stages to human-like forms that no one has ever seen before!" he pointed over to the legendary warrior corner. There was a crowd blocking Kouji and Rika's view of them.

"No way!" Kouji stood up; getting excited. "I want to see!"

He and Tommy then ran off to go look. Rika stayed and watched the two of them run off with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Henry and his crutches hobbled over to the coffee stand.

"Can I have a tall iced top and bottom caramel machiado with three pumps of vanilla and whipped cream?" he paused a moment, still looking right in the eyes of the star bucks worker. "Make that extra, extra caramel."

"Alright!" Sora, who was now working at the small star bucks stand in the lounge, smiled at Henry and started making his drink. Henry, of course, didn't have to pay because all the work he did in acting paid for everything. Sora was only working there because that bought her time away from acting and let her double fill in for her. "So, how are you doing?" she asked kindly. Henry bowed his head.

"Alright, I guess. Everyone keeps pestering me about my 'escape route'."

"You found an escape route?" she asked curiously.

"Escape route, my eye!" he shook his head. "There used to be one! Until they tripled security!" he was now frowning.

"Sorry…" she shrugged. "I didn't mean to pester." She handed him his drink.

"No, no." he recovered a smile. "I'm not mad at you… I am mad at myself." He shook his head.

"Why?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Cause I signed that stupid contract in agreement to all this. If only I had known." He shook his head again. "If only I had known."

"Now Henry!" she crossed her arms. "Everyone here signed that contract, we were all tricked. It's no use beating yourself up about it, ok? Now you go enjoy that drink."

"Thanks Sora." Henry smiled. "I'll do that." the black haired boy then walked over to a table and sat down.

"Hi Henry!" Rika delightedly greeted Henry as he sat down next to her.

"Hi!" he returned a pleased smile once seeing her and sipped his coffee. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, surprisingly. You know Henry, this place may be like prison… but think about it: we are with all our best friends, _and_ a bunch of other cool people, we don't have to pay for anything _including_ luxury foods, we get to work out whenever we want, we can sleep anytime between acting, and even at times, the acting can be fun!" she finished by leaning back in her chair.

"Rika…"Henry gaped. "What's happened to you? I cannot believe I just heard you say all that… it's not like you…"

"Oh Henry." She laughed. "Maybe I do hate this place, but there are good things about it, and we cant just live on being miserable."

Henry squinted his eyes and lowered his voice. "You're planning an escape, aren't you?"

Rika paused and looked around before answering. "I don't know what you're talking about…" she could barely keep a straight face.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

JP and Takuya stood silently next to each other.

"Isn't it amazing?" Takuya finally spoke. He was dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah…" JP, in just as much awe sighed. He was love-struck.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Takuya scratched his head.

"I know… she's so beautiful." JP ran his fingers through his hair.

Takuya snapped out of it and jerked his head to look over at JP with a disgusted face. "Are you looking at Zoe?"

"Aren't you?" JP innocently turned to look at Takuya.

"No, you idiot! We are looking at Grumblemon, Ranamon, and Murcuremon's human forms!"

"They have human forms?" JP raised his eyebrows. Takuya slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot! That's why we have been standing here this whole time!" he shook his head. "JP, you just need to go ask her out. Seriously."

"Really?" JP looked at his friend in astonishment. Takuya shrugged.

"Well, what else are you going to do?"

"Good point!"

* * *

I guess that's enough for one chapter. I hope it isn't too long or anything. But please review! Any requests ROCK!

**Also**, hahaha, I put my favorite star bucks drink in there… sounds gross? NO! IT'S AMAZING!

PLEEEEEEEEASE **REVIEW!**

Thanks Dudes, I apreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Character's Lounge: July 18th, 2006

Disclaimer: don't own digimon, and I do not own and no… this isn't really happening. Lol…. no, i do not own either... and they arent evil lol.

Please read and review!

Chapter shesh: (That's 'six' in Hebrew:)

…

Some people are stupid. What does stupid mean? According to the dictionary it can mean: Slow to learn or understand; obtuse, Tending to make poor decisions or careless mistakes, Marked by a lack of intelligence or care; foolish or careless: _a stupid mistake_, Dazed, stunned, or stupefied. Pretty much, that means when you are stupid you are being an idiot.

As I said, some people are stupid. One of those people just happened to be extra stupid on July 18, 2006. Not that he isn't a nice guy, but he did the wrong thing at the wrong time. Actually, for what he did, there really wasn't such a thing as a _right_ time. So, pretty much, he did the wrong thing.

What was it that he did that was so bad? …Do you even want to know? Now, it wasn't that he purposefully did the wrong thing; it was just that he lacked the intelligence to know that it wasn't a good thing to do. It was a stupid thing to do. In other words, he ruined everything.

…

Tai slowly moved towards the door. Since security was tripled, there were three men standing there waiting for him when he approached.

"I would like to see the doctor." He stated calmly so as not to make any guards suspicious. One of them nodded and Tai was escorted by two of them to the doctor.

"What can I do for you, Tai?" the doctor folded his hands and motioned for Tai to come in his office.

"It's Izzy…" he looked very distraught.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He needs his computer."

"Why are you telling this to me?" he leaned back in his chair. Tai looked around then seated himself across from the doctor.

"Izzy has had a computer ever since he was a little boy, and he will seriously not eat, get sick, and die if he doesn't have it. Also, his mental capacity will fail and he will not be able to act in any fiction stories anymore. This is serious, he needs his computer back."

"You're joking." The doctor looked at him in disbelief.

"No… have a look at him yourself." Tai looked at him assuredly and stood up. The doctor, still doubtful, rolled his eyes and followed the young man back to the lounge.

Tai and the doctor approached Izzy who was lying flat on the couch. He looked like he was in horrible shape; literally, because he was skinnier than a twig. The doctor took his temperature then checked his heart rate.

"Can you wake him up a moment?" the doctor asked Mimi who was seated next to Izzy. She looked scared but nodded anyway and gently touched Izzy's shoulder.

"Izzy, wake up." Her voice was soft, but it was just enough to rouse him.

"Huh?" he groaned and lazily opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked as he held a stethoscope to Izzy's chest.

"Uh…" Izzy, a little confused, looked at the doctor weakly. "Is my computer back yet?"

"No…"

"Oh…" Izzy's heart rate suddenly jumped rapidly up at the word and dramatically threw his hand on his head. The doctor quickly re took his temperature.

"He has a fever." He finally said. Tai looked at him in the eyes.

"He needs it."

The doctor hesitated then finally relented. "Fine… but if he gets into any trouble…"

"Oh thank you!" Mimi stood up and hugged the doctor.

"Whatever." He gently pushed her away and left to tell security to bring the computer.

Izzy opened his eyes and looked back and forth at Tai and Mimi. "Well?" Tai nodded but kept a serious expression on his face.

"Just stay here for a bit Izzy. Wait until you have your computer back."

Izzy nodded and closed his eyes again and resumed his 'in so much pain' act.

Tai turned to Mimi. "Stay with him."

"Ok." She smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I'll go talk with Gregor."

…

Gregor, Renae, and Mark all sat waiting at the table as Tai approached them. Who are those people? Well, let me tell you. Since the legendary warriors found out their new 'human evolution' stage, they decided to try going by human names! Grumblemon went by Gregor, Ranamon went by Renae, and Murcuremon went by Mark. (You will find out the others' soon. Just be patient).

Tai pulled a chair back and sat on it.

"Well?" Gregor crossed his arms and waited for Tai to speak.

"Keep quiet." Tai whispered. "Do you all know what you need to do?" he looked at each one in the eyes in turn.

"Not exactly." Renae leaned forward so she could hear his soft voice more clearly. "What is going to happen?"

"When do Agunimon and Lobomon get out of the fiction story they are in right now?"

"About an hour." Mark replied. Tai tapped the table with his fingers as he thought.

"Okay… here is the plan." He leaned forward and whispered even more quietly. The three listened intently as he spoke. "When Izzy gets his computer back, he will hack into the main computer system of this website, locate the fastest way of escape, and then shut down all the power. Now, you legendary warriors, though the security doesn't know, can still control your elements, right?" the all nodded. Tai continued. "Lowemon will control the darkness and cloud any source of light that the security or anyone tries to use. Then, Lobomon will provide light for all the digidestined and I will guide them (with Izzy's help) to the door. Now, we know the door, (As Henry has informed us) is now heavily bolted. Gregor, since you have massive strength, we will need you to knock it down."

"No problem!" he grinned.

"What about us?" Renae enquired.

"I will need you and the others to keep the security away while we run. You all can fight, and if you have to, you'll need to." The three of them nodded in agreement and they all stood. "Go tell the others."

…

"Rika!" someone ran up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whoa! You startled me!" she whirled around to see a familiar face. "Ryo! I haven't seen you for a while!" she smiled and hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright." He sighed and the two of them sat down on a couch.

"Yeah, tell me about it?" she laughed and shook her head. "What have you been up to?"

"Not too much besides acting in fiction stories. I figured since I saw you in the last one, I'd meet up with you here in the lounge when we _weren't _acting." He winked. Rika smiled again and looked down.

"Yeah, cause most stories we are in together…" there was an awkward silence; especially since almost every story they were in together it was a love story. Ryo broke it with a laugh and Rika joined them. "Yes, let's spend some real time together that isn't fake for a change."

"Yeah, that last fiction story creeped me out!" he shook his head.

"Which, the one where you committed suicide?"

"Yeah…" he shook his head and sighed. "That sure was a job…"

Rika rolled her eyes. "It was horrible! Do you see what we have to go through for these fan stories? How are your wrists anyway?"

"They're fine…" he looked down at his bandaged hands.

"Oh Ryo…" she took his hands and looked at them pitifully.

"I'm fine!" he laughed.

"Just the fact that we have to go through these things makes me mad!" she frowned.

Kouji, after looking for her for quite some time, spotted Rika across the room. As me made his way over to her, he noticed she was sitting next to a young man. (Quite a good-looking one at that!) Jealously crept into his mind but he quickly pushed it away knowing that Rika wasn't interested in any guy! …Or, so he hoped! Once he got several yards away, he noticed her holding onto his wrists and looking distressed for him. Suddenly, his whole face turned red and his stomach began to tingle. A feeling of dread and jealousy nearly knocked him onto the ground as he took a couple steps closer.

"Hey Rika." He finally causally spoke up once he reached them.

"Kouji!" she jumped in surprise and let go of Ryo's hands. It was extremely awkward for her, especially since she didn't want Kouji to think it was what it looked like. "I would…" she recovered herself. "I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine named Ryo."

"I know him." Kouji bowed without a single expression on his face. "We've been in a couple crossovers together."

Ryo smiled politely and stood up to bow. "Hello Kouji, it's nice seeing you again!"

"I don't see you around the lounge much." Kouji commented.

"Well, I guess I just get as much sleep as I can… a lot of my stories tend to be a bit violent." He fidgeted. The conversation seemed awkward between Kouji and Ryo. There was a small tension between them, but they both kept their cool.

"Hmm, well, I better go talk to Takuya…" Kouji then bowed and left them. Rika looked at Ryo suspiciously.

"What was that about?" she sat down and so did Ryo. Ryo shook his head then smiled and looked at Rika.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" she crossed her arms.

Ryo laughed. "Can't you see?"

"See what, Ryo?" Rika got agitated quickly and glared at Ryo.

"Rika…" he looked at her in the eyes and bluntly told her, "Kouji likes you."

There was a silent pause as Rika's glare weakened. She wasn't sure whether to be upset or not so she just kept her face blank. "You mean…"

"I mean," he looked at her cautiously. "Kouji really has feelings for you, and is starting to get protective of you around any other guy."

Rika shuffled in her seat. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that… leave him be."

"Well Rika, that means you shouldn't hang out with him so much." He stared at her right in the face.

"Why?" she was a little confused.

"You don't want him to get too protective, and then he will stalk to all the time and start getting on your case. Then, he will start to take advantage of you. You don't want to start anything, ya know?" he advised her. Rika wasn't sure to think. "Trust me, I know Kouji, and I know guys. Just don't encourage him."

"Are you sure?" Rika looked down disappointedly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

…

TK doubtfully walked up to Izzy who was lying on the couch.

"Are you doing alright?" he sarcastically asked as he sat down beside him. Izzy popped open an eye and smiled once seeing it was TK.

He chuckled a little. "Oh, nothing but a fever."

"Can't live without your computer?"

"Oh yeah, it's my life." He winked.

"When do you get it back?" he whispered.

"Soon." Izzy whispered back ever so quietly.

"How on earth did you fake the fever well enough to fool the doctor?"

"Allergic reaction." He smiled proudly.

"What?"

" I have a horrible allergic reaction to Kiwi, and so Tai got me one, I got a fever, and there you go!" he grinned.

"That stinks… you actually ate something that could seriously harm you for your computer?" TK shook his head in disagreement.

"There's more to it than that." Izzy lowered his voice even more. TK raised his eyebrows. "An escape."

…

"Are you saying that it wasn't an act?" Mimi growled as she dug her fingernails into Tai's arm that she was gripping.

"Calm down, Mimi!" Tai tried to keep his voice down without yelling in pain.

"How can I calm down when I know that you gave Izzy something he is deathly allergic to?" she hissed and squeezed his arm even more.

"Daggh! Mimi…" he groaned. "You don't understand, we only gave him a little bit; we had to get his computer back, you know this!"

"Yes, but you know how much it kills me to see him in pain." A tear escaped her furious eyes.

"Mimi…" Tai laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know how important he is to you, but this is important to him; he made the choice, not you."

Mimi relaxed her grip and bowed her head as the tears finally released. Tai wrapped his arms around her and gave her a good few pats on the back. "He's fine, Mimi. Everything is going to be over very soon." Mimi nodded her head and continued to silently cry. Tai rolled his eyes. She was tired, and he figured that after all the fictions she acted in, she must be pretty traumatized.

"It better be over soon." He thought to himself with a deep sigh.

…

Kouji seated himself next to Lobomon. Well, he wasn't exactly Lobomon because the trend at the moment for the warriors was to be in their human form, so Kouji sat next to Lobomon in human form.

"Ok, what's eating you?" his friend ruffed his hair.

Kouji sighed. "That Ryo guy likes Rika, I know it. He is saying lies about me to her."

"What makes you say that?" he frowned.

"I heard him." Kouji bowed his head. "And I think she believes them."

"Now you listen to me, kid." Lobomon forced Kouji's head up by the chin and looked at him sternly. "Whatever that kid says about you, truth or not, if she knows anything, she will know who to believe. And if she isn't a good enough judge of character, she doesn't deserve you."

Kouji shook his head. "Ah… I don't deserve her. She is amazing." He stared into wonderland.

Lobomon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, girls can do that to you."

"Tell me about it." Kouji laid his forehead into his hands. "I'm losing it, I really am."

"Come on Kouji, you're stronger than that." he gave him a good slap-on-the-back.

"Heh… I hope so."

"Plus." Lobomon lowered his voice. "You know about the escape plan, right?"

"Escape plan?" Kouji shot up his head excitedly and beamed. Lobomon nodded with a grin. "I see… well… you going to fill me in?"

…

The doctor slowly walked into the Character's lounge with Izzy's computer clutched in his hands. He was hesitant about giving it back, but he figured it wouldn't do much harm, and he would get in trouble if one of the characters went out of use.

"Doctor, doctor!" Davis ran up to him quickly. "Did you see Izzy yet?" he looked very apprehensive.

"About his computer? Yes." The doctor frowned.

"No, about his allergic reaction, of course!"

The doctor stopped walking and looked at Davis suspiciously. "Allergic reaction?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Tai gave his a kiwi which gives him fevers and what not, so I ran to find you as soon as possible!"

…

"Davis…" Tai's eyes widened as he saw Davis across the room talking to the doctor. "No… No! You idiot!" he clenched his hair with his hands and groaned. "No… no, no, no!" he ran over to them but it was too late, the doctor knew. As soon as Tai reached the two of them, the doctor turned and glared at him. He gulped.

"You're not getting away with this." He growled and stormed out of the room. That was it; he knew enough to uncover the entire plan. Izzy was never going to get his computer back now, and that would have been their only ticket out. Tai slowly turned at looked at Davis with the most hateful expression.

"What… what did I do…?" Davis trembled, wondering what he did wrong. "Oh no…"

…

It wasn't long until Tai and Izzy were escorted out of the lounge for questioning. No one knew what to think. The entire lounge was quiet and everyone who knew what Izzy and Tai were up to got really scared. Mimi especially was in tears and the legendary warriors were furious. No one said anything though, not even to Davis. They just all sat there and waited.

…

Sad huh… the whole escape plan waited. Don't worry though; they'll keep trying. They'll never give up, cause they are just starting to realize what a prison it is… that their enemies are a lot more evil than they thought…. Hehehehe….

Don't you feel sorry for what you put them through now?

Well, R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Character's Lounge, _July 27, 2006_

Disclaimer: down own

Note to all: If you wants me to mention your stories, give me permission.

…Sorry for all you Ryo fans about this chapter… live with it.

Another note: You know how it says how many "hits" I get per chapter… I want to see AS MANY REVIEWS AS THERE ARE HITS! If you read this, you must review! YOU MUST!

Heh, I love y'all. It's alright. ;)

Chapter seven. _(Seven is the number of completion, but don't worry, this story has more chapters to come. Perhaps I will finish on a number like '70' or '77'. Hehe)_

…

Have any of you ever seen that old show called "the Prisoner"… haha, this reminds me of it… I always hated the show cause every episode, this guy would try as hard as he could to get away… but he never could… don't worry, unlike that story, this one does have an end…

…

Matt walked determinedly to the door of the lounge.

"Where are you headed?" the security guard at the door asked him casually.

"The bathroom." Matt's eyes shifted from the door to the security guard.

"Why can't you use the one in the lounge?" the guard crossed her arms.

"It's full, and I really got to go!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on." He whispered. "They regularly let us use the studio's restroom, can I please go?"

"Well," she sneakily relented with a smile. "I'll escort you."

"Thank you." Matt bowed and fast-walked towards the studio. The guard followed. Matt slipped into the small studio bathroom and closed the door. He knew she would let him because she had had her eyes on him the entire day. It was a start! He quickly examined the room. There was a small window high above the toilet; it was just barely large enough for him to fit through. Matt, since he had nearly lost his mind so many times from this place, was far past ready to get out. He had to move fast. He got up on the toilet and cold barely reach the small window with his fingers… this was not going to work. He then got down and tore the top lid off the toilet and grabbed the chain that was inside. He shoved it in his back pocket and walked out.

"All done?" she crossed her arms and winked at him.

"Uh… yeah." He shrugged. "So…" he got an idea. "You want to show me around the place?" he put a small seductive grin on his face.

"I'm not allowed." She blushed and looked down.

"Oh come on," he nudged her. "It's like I'm going to do anything bad…"

"Well… as long as you stay out of trouble." She looked up at him and grinned.

"Trouble?" Matt put his hands on either sides of her and cornered her against the wall. "I love trouble."

"Me too…" she closed her eyes.

_I'm really sorry…_Matt shook his head. _Here it goes!_ He slowly took the chain our of his pocket while her eyes were still closed then like a bolt of lightning, he wrapped it around her neck and whispered in her ear,

"Make one noise and I will tighten this grip." He warned her. She was horrified and furious that he would use her in such a way, but kept quiet.

"How could you do this?" she scowled. "You used me!"

"I didn't want to." His face softened but his grip on the chain didn't loosen. "I hate doing this, but you don't understand what it's like… You don't understand what it's like to live here… to be in a prison."

"It's isn't that bad!"

"Yes it is!" his face got closer as he raged. "I want a home… a life… a job… I want to date again; I want to get married! I want to live like normal people! At least you get to go home every day!" he was whispering so harshly that she cringed every time he emphasized a word.

"What are you going to do with me?" she finally asked so quietly he could barely hear her. Matt thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure yet." He looked around. "First I'm going to…"

"Wait!" she desperately gasped. "Please, at least let me help you…"

"Help me?" He looked at her disgustingly in disbelief. "You're keeping us here!"

"I want to help!" she looked at him determinedly. Matt shook his head. _Yeah right! She would blow everything!_

"I'm sorry." He grabbed the gun and keys that were on her belt, tied her hands with the chain, gauged her, and then threw her into the bathroom. "They'll find you." He assured her and closed the door.

With his new gun and set of keys, Matt snuck back into the lounge to talk to Tai. He wasn't going to leave without is brother and his friends!

…

Kouji wiped his brow quickly as he walked out of the recording studio. That was quite a fiction story! It had been a long day; he had gone through 7 chapters and was ready to be done.

"So?" he walked up to his manager who handed him a towel to dry his face.

"Well, that's it for the day!" his manager smiled and patted his back. "Well done. Now go take a shower."

Kouji nodded at trailed off to the men's locker room.

"Hey Kouji!" someone greeted him as he walked through the door. Kouji raised his head to see Ryo shaving in front of the mirror. _Oh great…my nemesis…_Kouji forced a smile and walked up to his locker.

"Hi Ryo."

"Done for the day?" he brown-haired young man followed Kouji with his eyes.

"Finally…" Kouji sighed and opened his combination lock.

"Yeah me too." He leaned his head over the sink and rinsed his face.

"They keep you busy?" Kouji politely kept up the conversation.

"Kouji…" Ryo ignored his last question and got to the point.

"Yes?" Kouji sat down on a small stool and waited. He wondered what he was going to say.

Ryo finished drying his face before he sat down across from Kouji to finish what he was saying.

"Kouji, do you like Rika?" he stared at him in the eyes. Kouji was wet, sweaty, and dirty, but his eyes glowed from the energy.

"What business is that of yours?" Kouji challenged him with a sharp glare.

Ryo didn't move his gaze but asked again. "You do like her, don't you?" Kouji stood up and looked down at Ryo.

"I don't know what it is you don't like about me, but leave me alone. If you want her, go get her. She isn't mine to give away. Rika can pick who ever you want if you are assuming that you and I are fighting for her. I'm not. If you want Rika you can go get her, who am I to stop you?" without another word, Kouji walked into the changing room to take a shower. Ryo watched after him a little frustrated. That wasn't exactly what he had planned the conversation would unfold…

…

Izzy sat up in his seat and looked around. He had been having off and on fevers since he ate the kiwi and wasn't feeling much better. Without his computer, he actually was beginning to miss it and wondered if he was still sick because he didn't have it.

"I'm obsessed." He told himself.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tai walked up to him and sat beside him. "I'm so sorry that the plan didn't work out."

"No, no, I chose to eat that kiwi. Plus, I'm fine and no one else was hurt." Izzy gave Tai a reassuring smile.

"I don't know about that." Tai shook his head. Izzy lost his smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, someone we all know and love suffered a lot more than you did because of that kiwi…"

"Tai… what are you talking about?" Izzy leaned back on the couch and waited for his friend's answer.

"Well," Tai let the air out of his lungs and smiled. "Mimi was pretty worried about you."

"Mimi?" Izzy laughed.

"Shh!" Tai held up his finger.

"Really?" Izzy raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Yeah… I'm only telling you this cause…"

"You think I still like her?" Izzy laughed. "Oh it's ok Tai, you don't have to encourage me anymore. I am way over Mimi." He winked. Tai lost his smile.

"What…"

"Yeah, I figured it was useless dreaming about so I gave up. Don't worry about me!"

"But…" Tai hesitated. This was bad! He knew Izzy had liked Mimi for a long time, and now that she had begun to like him, the match was almost made! But this wasn't good… now he had to work on Izzy again.

"Izbo…" Tai stretched his arm out on the couch. Izzy looked up at him expectantly. "What would you do if Mimi started having feelings for _you_?"

Izzy thought for a moment then said, "Well, I don't know, Tai. I'm afraid even if she does, if I start liking her again I might get carried away and then she would stop liking me then I would get… well…" he looked down, a little abashed. "Heart broken."

"Iz…" Tai put his hand around Izzy's shoulder. Why would Izzy be scared of something like that? It didn't seem like him. "Izzy, why would you be scared of that?"

"Tai." Izzy looked at him in the eyes with a very serious expression. "Maybe you don't have problems getting girls to like you, but I'm not a very attractive guy. Any time a girl's liked me, it only lasted a day or so. I'm not good enough for someone like Mimi… please don't push me."

Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing. Izzy left him no way to respond and got up to leave.

…

Henry and his crutches hobbled over to Rika who was sitting quietly on a couch.

"Hey Rika!" he greeted her with a smile.

"Henry!" she stood up and helped him onto the couch. "What brings you over here!" she sweetly smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You!" he winked.

"Me?" she batted her eyes and laughed. She liked hanging out with Henry, he was a good dear friend and she felt comfortable talking with him.

"Yes you." He smiled handsomely. "I actually hobbled all the way over here to ask you what's wrong." He said matter-of-factly.

"Wrong?" Rika raised her eyebrows.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he nudged her. "I know you too well. What's going on?"

Rika shook her head with her eyes low on her lap. "It's Ryo."

"What about him?"

"He warned me to stay away from Kouji." She looked back up at Henry to see what his reaction would be. His facial expression didn't change.

"Kouji…"

"Yes, Kouji." Rika tried to read Henry's face.

"Rika…" Henry smiled and leaned back with a grunt. "What could Ryo possibly have wrong with Kouji?" he gave her a look that seemed like it was meant to say, '_you know what I mean.'_

"What…" she fidgeted.

"Rika…" he sighed and looked at her. "I think Ryo as some feelings for you…" Rika's face went serious but she didn't say anything. "And he sees that Kouji likes you just like everyone else does." He paused. Rika still didn't say anything but listened. "I think Ryo finds Kouji as competition."

"This is ridiculous." She frowned. "I don't want them fighting over me, cause that wont win me at all! I'll like who ever I want!" she scowled.

"Calm down." He laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. "They aren't fighting."

"Well you sure made it seem like they were!" just before Henry could reply, Davis interrupted him by the clearing of his throat. They both turned and looked at him. Rika was a little annoyed by the interruption, but Henry greeted him kindly.

"Yes, Davis?"

Davis grinned a tooth smile and sat down next to them. "I just wanted to tell Rika something really funny that I just over heard." It was no surprise to them that Davis had 'overheard' something because he was frequently eves dropping on people. All the same, they wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Well, out with it." Rika demanded. Davis ignored the rude statement and went on.

"I overheard Ryo and Kouji fighting while I was changing in the locker room after my last fiction story."

"Fighting?" Rika sat up straight in distress.

"Calm down and let me finish!" Davis frowned. "Sheesh. Anyway, it sure sounds like Ryo's got the hotts for you, Rika!"

"Oh does he… and let me guess, Kouji does too?"

"That's the tricky part!" the boy held up his finger with one eye squinted. "Kouji wasn't really fighting back!" he took a few moments with a lowered voice to say what he heard of the conversation. "Then, after Kouji started walking away, Ryo grabbed him by the throat with his metal hand and threatened him to stay away from you." He finished. Rika was on the edge of her seat with eyes wide open.

"What did Kouji say to that?"

Davis grinned once knowing that he had her attention. "Well," he leaned into her ear. "Kouji only looked at him in the ye with confidence and said…"

"What's going on over here?" Kouji crossed his arms and looked down at the three. Rika and Davis jumped at the sight of Kouji himself. Henry started to stand but Kouji stopped him. "No need." He smiled. "It just looked awfully curious over here with Davis whispering to you."

Rika and Davis both looked guilty but said nothing.

"So…" Kouji sat down on a chair that was seated across from the couch. "Do you want me to leave?" he crossed his arms.

"No…" Rika held up her hand. "No, you're fine."

"Maybe you better." Ryo appeared behind the couch and gave Kouji a death-threatening look. "It looks like they are talking about something they don't want you to hear." Rika, Davis and Henry all shocked turned and looked at Kouji to see what his reply would be. To their surprise, he showed to sign of contempt but bowed politely to the four of them then walked off. Rika turned around to glare at Ryo.

"How dare you?" She grimaced.

"What?" he sat down next to her, pushing Davis out of the way.

"Talk to Kouji like that…" she frowned at him.

"I thought I was doing you a favor!" he smiled kindly. Rika almost forgot the mean prank he had just pulled on Kouji after seeing the sweet look on his face. There seemed to be honesty behind his expression. Rika shook herself back to reality and resumed her upset behavior.

"A favor?" she repeated in disgust.

"Well…" Ryo looked partially offended. "by the look on your faces, I naturally assumed you didn't want Kouji hearing what you were saying…" he looked at her knowingly. "Am I right?"

Well, he was right… but Rika was still upset. _I see what he's trying to do! _ She growled inside. _I hate it when people try to 'win' me… I make up my own decisions…this is stupid. _Then without a word spoken, Rika simply got up and left.

…

The doctor knocked several times on the bathroom door. Once seeing that no one was inside, he opened the door. He gasped in surprise to see on of the security guards lying tied up and gauged on the floor. She looked up at him and said with her eyes, "_Help!"_ He quickly helped her up and removed the gauge. "What in heaven's name happened here?"

"Please untie my hands." She glared at him.

"Of course!" he took off the chain. "Are you alright? Who did this?" he asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine." She stormed off. She still didn't really want to betray Matt and was still trying to think of an excuse of what happened. Little did she know that this would start an entire investigation of all the characters… or worse…

…

Well, that's all for now, sorry it is so short, but you know how it is when you are done and you just want to post it. Some characters I write less about, please comment and tell me which ones you want to be talked about in the story so that I may remember!


	8. Chapter 8

Crazy summer, barely any time to write, I swear. But ya know, I just got back from the FAIR! It was sooo fun! I tell ya, the fair is so fun when you got friends like mine. So, here I am sitting at the computer with my chai tea late', my cheese dip and chips, and some good, loud techno in the background, ready to brain up an adventure. I really don't have this too planned out, so lets see where my mind takes the story… In any case… here goes chapter EIGHT!

Disclaimer: don't own. …Except I do the security and the other people.

Character's Lounge, Chapter 8: Interrogations

_On August 31st, 2006 (My father's 51st birthday!)_

…

The entire lounge was completely silent except for the soft footsteps of security pacing about the room. All of the digimon characters from all the seasons were lined up against the wall with their hands behind their heads. They were all sneaking glances to one another and each one was just as confused as the next. Well, all except for Matt. He knew exactly what was happening. Apparently, the girl he had locked in the closet didn't want to expose him and so the security had no idea who it was that got away and stole the gun and keys. No characters were reported missing so they knew that whoever stole them were still there.

Tai was at the end of the line so he was the first person to be confronted. A security guard walked up and pointed a gun at him telling him to follow. He was especially nervous because he knew it was Matt but didn't want to betray his friend. He acted casual as if he knew nothing about it and walked slowly behind the security guard.

He was led down a long hallway that he had never been down before. He passed by a couple other lounges that weren't anime. Some doors were labeled things like, "Lord of the Rings" or "super heroes".

"Now _that_ I'd like to see…" he chuckled quietly to himself. They turned down another hallway that was brightly lit so it almost seemed all white. The security guard led him on until they arrived at a door labeled, "Interrogation Chamber". He opened it and waited for Tai to walk in ahead of him. Tai did so and the door slammed behind him. This room was dark, especially since Tai had just come from the bright white hallway; he had a bit of trouble adjusting his eyes. The room was very small, almost to small to feel comfortable. There was a dull light that lit the room from the ceiling, but that was it. There was one table and a chair on either side of it. On one side sat a shady looking man. He had thin black hair that was graying and looked to be a little oversized for his age. Tai was ordered to sit on the other side of him.

"Name." His low and gruff voice barked.

"Taichi Kamia." He slouched in his chair and stared at the man casually.

"Age."

"Not sure." He chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Age!" he barked louder.

"I told you," Tai's face went hard. "I don't know my age, I've been here so long."

The men grunted and jotted down some scribbles on a piece of paper inside a notebook. Tai sat up in chair a bit to see if he could see anything on it. It looked to be a large file on… himself! He leaned back in his chair and decided to play innocent.

"What's going on? What happened, and why is everyone suddenly in trouble?"

The old man ignored Tai's questions and stood up slowly from his seat. He leaned his hands on the table and looked at Tai in the eyes.

"Tel me exactly what you did yesterday."

The interrogation went on about half an hour as the old man drilled Tai with questions. Tai actually was proud of himself and felt that he was being very convincing. Soon, he was escorted back to his room. He looked around and saw that the place had been completely searched. Finally, he could collapse on his bed and rest. _I just hope Matt's all right._

…

Izzy nervously fidgeted as a security guard walked towards him. He also knew that it was Matt, but he didn't know what would happen to him if they found that out. He had a good guess, and he would do anything to prevent them from uncovering Matt. He was then led to the "Interrogation chamber".

"Name."

"Izzy…" he nearly stuttered he was so nervous.

"Full name."

"Uh, Koushiro Izumi?"

"Well is that it?"

"Yes…"

"Then don't answer me in questions!" the interrogator rolled his eyes.

"S-sorry." He tried to contain himself.

"Age."

"Huh?"

"How old are you?" he shouted out of annoyance.

"Oh! Right… heh, sorry, I'm just a little… yeah… uh… name… I mean, age. Heh heh…" he scratched his head.

"What's wrong with you, cant you answer a simple question?" he slammed the table.

"Yeah, yeah… sorry, I just got over a high fever."

A suspicious look crept onto the man's face. "So that was you?"

"Uh… what was me?"

"You know," he leaned back in his chair, a little more easy. "We get a lot of escape attempts. From all over! And you would think that the super heroes would be the most trouble, but out of all the groups, you people cause the most trouble."

"We do?" Izzy felt a little better about himself.

"Don't get cocky. The more trouble you cause, the more trouble comes to you." He gave Izzy a dark look. Izzy shuttered a little.

"You make this sound more and more like a prison."

The interrogator almost let a grin show on his face, but he kept it behind. Izzy started to get a little scared.

"In any case, you are the one with the lap top." The man reached under the table and out of his bag he pulled out Izzy's computer. Izzy nearly lost his socks; he was in so much joy to see his computer again. Pain happened when he realized it was in the hands of the enemy!

"Uh… be careful with that…" Izzy held up his trembling hand.

"Oh it's precious to you, is it?" he taunted.

"Hey…"

"Tell me what you know about the break through." He demanded.

"What, break through? …Heh…" Izzy tried to play clueless but the man saw right through him.

"You tell me who it was or I'll break your computer in half." He threatened as he held the laptop over his knee.

"No!" Izzy stood up and nearly dove for his computer in distress.

"SIT DOWN AND TELL ME OR I WILL!" he shouted.

Izzy plopped on his chair. They both knew that Izzy knew who it was.

_I can't blow Matt's cover… he'll go crazy… There's nothing to lose… except my computer._ He looked up at the man in misery.

"Who was it?" the interrogator asked quietly, ready to snap Izzy's computer over his knee.

"Alright, alright… it was…"

…

"How did it go? Did you find out who it was that broke out?"

"Yes… it was exactly who I thought it was. This one has been a problem for quite some time now." The interrogator placed a paper file on the desk.

"Yes, he has caused a lot of trouble… these digimon characters give us more trouble than the super heroes!"

"Yes… it's their leaders that get them going. We need to do something about the ones that make it happen."

"Such as this person?"

"Yes. What should I do, boss?"

"I don't want this kid to be trouble anymore. You make sure of that."

"Right away."

…

Tai walked back into the lounge to see how things were turning out. To his surprise, everything seemed to be back to normal. He saw Matt and Mimi sitting on a couch talking so he went to join them.

"So?" he sat down with a sigh. "How did things get better so quickly?"

"Better?" Matt frowned at him.

"So what happened?" he shrugged.

"We don't know." Mimi seemed distraught.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean," Matt interrupted. "The problem is 'fixed' because apparently they found out who did it… and it wasn't me."

"And we…" tears gathered in Mimi's eyes. "We haven't seen Izzy since they took him away…"

"Izzy…" Tai's mind filled with horror. He knew his friend and he knew exactly what he did. "Oh no…"

"What?" Mimi clutched Matt's arm.

"Izzy… he took the blame." He dropped his head. All thee of them knew it was true. Mimi burst into tears, Tai covered his face in his hands, and Matt plain felt horrible.

…

Kouji sat down on the couch next to his friend Takuya.

"You ready to run over our script?" Takuya optimistically shot up his fist in the air.

"Whatever." Kouji grumbled and took out his papers. "Which story is it?"

"Uh, 'If wishes were fishes.'"

"I hate this story." Kouji growled.

"You hate it?" Takuya laughed. "I thought you loved this story cause the object of it was to make me look stupid and you look cool!"

"Whatever." He practically spat.

"Okay." Takuya threw his papers on the table. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kouji harshly mumbled.

"Uh huh…" he crossed his arms. "Kouji, what happened."

Kouji growled, "Him." He pointed his finger over at Ryo is disgust. He was sitting next to Rika and Takato.

"What's wrong with Ryo?"

"He's a jerk!" he snapped.

"Calm down!" Takuya looked over at Ryo and it was obvious that his intentions were directed towards flirting with Rika. "Ahh…" he snickered. "I see."

"What…" Kouji scowled at him.

"You're jealous of Ryo…"

"More like, he's jealous of _me_ so he makes Rika think I am a jerk that is stalking her. He also told Rika that I liked her."

"Kouji, calm down! You are more of a man than this!"

"Takuya, I am not mad because I'm jealous and embarrassed that he said that about me. I could care less… anyone may know how I feel about Rika, the reason I am mad is because Ryo is a liar and he is manipulating Rika to make her like him. It makes me angry enough to strangle him."

"Hmm…" Takuya stretched his arms. "Well, don't you think you should tell Rika that?"

"No… I don't know… I mean, she seems smart enough to know a fake guy from a real one." Kouji looked back up to see Rika and Ryo but they weren't there anymore. "Huh…"

"So what do you think you are going to do about it?" Takuya took a bite into an apple that he had had in his hand the whole time.

"Nothing. I'll just act normal and keep being her friend." He sighed.

"Well, that's good to know." Rika sat down next to Takuya. Kouji shot up his head and turned red in total embarrassment.

"How much of that did you hear?" he gulped.

"Well," Rika coolly crossed her arms. "I heard Takuya say, 'Kouji, calm down! You're more of a man that this.' so I came over to see what the problem was."

"Oh great!" Kouji rolled his eyes and made a small embarrassed smile. Rika laughed, stood up and walked away.

…

…:… Recording studio …:…

"Ok!" the studio manager called motioned in the new cast members to perform the next fiction story. Mimi walked up to the manager and smiled. "Isn't someone else supposed to be here?" he looked down at his papers. "Koushiro?" Mimi shrugged. In the background, the next scene of Izzy's dorm room was being set up.

"I'm not sure where he is." She shrugged and looked around. Moments later, someone walked into the room. The studio manager looked up at him and squinted his eyes.

"You're not Koushiro. Why does he need a double?"

"I was told he had a fever." The young man smiled. Mimi frowned. _I hate working with doubles._

"Well, let's do this!" the manager sent them into the scene and they played out their act of Mimi helping him look for his cell phone. Mimi didn't do as well as she would have, especially since she had this special hate of doubles, and she was worried about the real Izzy.

"That'll do." The manager called out in his megaphone. "Scene 3 of 'WARNING' chapter 2!" he called out. Stagehands moved props into place and set the scene of the outside road. Henry and Takato showed up in their costumes for the next scene.

"Henry, are you sure you want to do this scene without your crutches?" Takato gave his friend a warm pat-on-the-back.

"I'll be fine. This scene is pretty mild." Henry smiled calmly and walked onto the scene.

Takato watched Henry from backstage. "This isn't fair…" he shook his head. "We need better lives than performing for people's entertainment."

"Tell me about it!" Rika showed up behind them.

"Yikes! Rika!" Takato laughed. "You startled me!" she shrugged. "You up next?"

"Yep." She crossed her arms.

"Cute outfit!" he smiled.

She scowled. "Shut up… I am apparently a famous model in this fic."

"You?" Takato laughed openly. "A model? Now that would be the day."

"Watch it!" she playfully smacked his back.

"Yeah, yeah." He rubbed his back. "Who are you acting with?"

Rika paused and looked down at her papers. "Kouji… you should know this, you're supposed to read the whole story line."

"Yeah right, like anyone reads all the story lines!" Takato guiltily threw his hands in the air.

"I do." She smirked.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked on stage to do his part with Henry.

"Ok! That works! Scene 4 please! Set up!" the manager called out.

"That's me." Kouji walked up and stood next to Rika. "You ready?" he looked down at her and smiled.

" I guess."

They both stood the awkwardly and watched the stagehands set up the next scene. The setting was the middle of the night in pouring rain over a phone booth. They both ran onto the scene and started immediately playing in the rain. They splashed and ran around until they were both soaking wet.

"I love how real this rainy night is!" Kouji finally shouted over to Rika from across the stage.

"Yeah!" she ran over to him and picked a puddle of water on him. "I haven't been in rain for ages!"

"Ok, kids!" the manager called out over the megaphone. "We're starting! Kouji, get in the phone booth!"

They both ran through the scene as best they could (so they wouldn't have to redo it) and it was soon over. Kouji and Rika both laughed for a long time in the phone booth after it was finished because of the mistake Rika had seen in her script. Apparently, it was typed wrong and instead of saying, "she kissed him on the cheek", it said, "she kissed him on the teeth". So, when the time came for Rika to "kiss him on the teeth", she burst out laughing and asked if they could change it. Kouji soon corrected her and the problem was solved, but many laughs were made over the whole awkward situation.

"I can't believe you thought it said that." Kouji shook his head and leaned on the wall of the phone booth he was in.

"Oh shut up!" Rika shook her head, still embarrassed.

"Well, now you know what its like to get humiliated like that!"

"Oh, heh…" she laughed at him. "Sorry about eaves dropping…" she felt a little bad.

"I don't care." He shrugged. "Everyone knows how I feel about you anyway, there's no use denying it. But I'd rather it not be awkward hanging out."

"Definitely!" she smiled. She couldn't believe he had just said that! "I don't find it awkward hanging out with you…" she blushed a little.

"That's good!" he brightened at the last comment. "So please, don't take to seriously what Ryo says… cause he is the one who wants a change in status with you."

"Yeah, I could kinda tell…" she rolled her eyes.

"You could?"

"Well you should know that! You were the one who said I should be able to tell a fake guy from a real one!" she winked.

"Yeah…" she stared for a minute quietly at the beauty in front of him. "Rika…"

"Yeah?"

"I am so tired of the same old everyday life of this fiction world. Nothing is real to me… it's all acting. I want a life… a story of my own that isn't a play, that isn't acting. I want something precious that's really mine…"

Rika didn't say anything but listened in surprise, as she never thought Kouji Minamoto could say anything like that.

"I know we have fun together just hanging out and acting I fiction stories together, but is it that bad for things to change? I know you know how I feel about you, and I would be willing to put in everything I've got to make you happy and we can go through this stupid life together, and make something real out of it."

"Are you proposing to me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Rika, I need to know… and just be honest with me, would you…" he paused nervously. "…Be my girlfriend?"

…

Izzy woke suddenly to a bright light being turned on in where-ever-he-was.

"Huh? What happened?" he looked around dizzily. His eyes weren't working so well because of the sudden light and he tried to focus on the person standing in front of him.

"Where are they?" a disgustingly familiar voice echoed in the room. It was uncomfortably cold.

"What?" his eyes focused and he saw the ugly interrogation man that he feared so much standing there with a terribly frightening look on his face.

"The gun and the keys: WHERE ARE THEY?" he demanded with a terrifying shout.

"I…" Izzy hesitated. He had no idea! He wished they would stop asking. "I don't know! I've told you a thousand times, I don't know!"

"You've got to know something!" he grabbed Izzy's hair. "You must have done something with them! Who did you give them to!" he shouted even louder. Izzy tried to recoil. "You know, you cause too much trouble, kid, and it is all going to stop now. You'll know to obey soon enough, and if you don't, you get punished. And trust me, kid, you don't want this kind of punishment."

Izzy struggled but didn't say anything. He was more scared than he had ever been in his life.

"I'll give you one last chance to tell me where they are before I force it out of you." The man tried to be calm with him. Izzy looked around the room, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't involve getting someone else hurt. He was tied to a chair so he couldn't move in any way. And when he saw the look in the man's eye, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

…

What will happen to Izzy? Only the next chapter can tell!

Please R and R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Character's Lounge **Chapter eight

Disclaimer: I don't own any TV shows, but I do own all the other random new characters, thank you.

**ATTENTION TO ALL!**

As you all know, everyone likes getting **reviews!** But me, I like getting them because it actually motivates me to write more chapters, AND it helps me to know what things you like when I write about them, and what things can make the story better!

So I will be having a **REVIEW CONTEST! **Which whoever wins gets a **PRIZE!**

What makes the best comments?

1. BE HONEST! you always tell them if you liked the chapter, or if you didn't but the important thing to do is tell WHAT you liked about it, your favorite part, what you liked in a character, cause that's a ton more interesting to the author than "awesome! Update soon!" (not that those aren't cool anyway ;) …but if you're planning on winning the contest….

2. give a tip! I really like it when someone will give advice to me about the story or how it's written… it makes me feel like you are actually listening! Hahaha…

3. and FINALLY, tell me why you think you should win. I'm not asking for humbleness. I want you to give me a reason.

And trust me, guys… I can see how many "hits" I get per Chapter… if you read it, review! And you might win the prize!

Which is…

**---the grand prize—**

I write a special fiction story just for you! The story can take place with **YOU** as a character and with your favorite character(s), along with what kind of story you would like it to be…(fantasy, fairy tale, humor, sci-fi, whatever) It will be a **ONE SHOT**

----

So guys, I'll only do these contests sometimes, so write good reviews!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE!** _(hm… nothing special about the number nine… let's hope it's a good chapter)_

Izzy slowly opened his eyes. He was a bit reluctant because he knew what awaited him, but the man sitting in front of him wouldn't let him sleep.

"Wake up." The interrogator slapped him side-of-the-head.

"Please…" Izzy groaned. "I already told you I don't know."

The man rolled his chair close to Izzy's and got his face right up close. "The more you say those words…" he whispered closely. "The more pain you are going to feel until you say something else!"

Izzy shook his head slowly and let it fall down upon his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks, he was in so much pain. The man fiercely stood up in anger and walked over to someone who was silently standing in the shadows. "You would think he would have talked by now!" he raged.

"Perhaps he is stronger than most." The other figure silently suggested.

"No…" the interrogator shook his head. "Not even some of the toughest could stand that much torture."

"Perhaps he is telling the truth."

Izzy's tormentor slowly turned to look at Izzy in disgust. "No… I know it was him, I know he knows."

"Well obviously you aren't doing a good enough job, Hancock. Do you want me to take him to someone else?"

"No…" he sighed, frustrated. "No. I'll get it out of him."

"And Hancock…" the figure turned around before leaving the room. "I don't want any characters finding out about this."

…

Takato carefully placed his card face down on top of the pile. "One seven."

"I don't know…" Henry set his cards down on the table to think. "I know that face, Takato… you're bluffing."

"Just play your card, Henry!" Kazu whined. "You're just saying that cause you don't have any eights!"

"I don't?" Henry smirked and laid down four cards. "Four eights."

Kazu looked down at the pile and gulped. "Uh…"

"Or are you just scared cause you don't have any nines?" Henry held up four nines in front of Kazu.

"Rggh! Fine!" he grabbed the whole piled that was on the table and started sorting through them. "What! Takato! You DID bluff about that seven!"

"Hey guys!" Takuya walked up. "Whatcha playing?" he asked as he sat down at the table with the three boys.

"We're playing bluff." Kazu growled.

"What's so bad about that?" Takuya laughed.

"He's losing." Henry winked.

"Oh… hey, I was wondering if any of you have seen Kouji… I need to run over a script with him."

"I saw him acting with Rika about an hour ago." Henry shrugged and laid two cards on the deck. "Two jacks."

"Hmm…" Takuya thought. "Well, I doubt he is still in the recording studio…"

"Well, you can go ask the manager." Henry suggested.

"Yeah…"

… Meanwhile, in the phone booth…

"Kouji I…" Rika stuttered. "I don't know what to say." She looked down. Her entire face was turning red.

"I know." Kouji reached out and took her hands. "It's a lot to ask. But I just want to know if you feel the same way I do… and if you don't, you know I'll back off."

"It's not just that…" Rika tried to laugh. "But…"

"Ryo?" Kouji guessed.

"No Kouji." Rika looked up into his eyes. "I do like you… in fact I _really_ like you… but,"

"But what?" he squeezed her hands; gaining hope.

"But…" she tried to spit it out. "…Henry." She dropped her eyes and looked down.

"Henry?" Kouji laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about him! I don't think he is hiding any feeling for you…"

"No, it's not that, Kouji." She looked back up at his beautiful eyes. "Henry told me… that you killed someone." She searched his face, his reaction, to see if it was true. "Kouji, if you just tell me that it's not true…"

Kouji dropped her hands and stepped back a couple steps. His eyes went wide and his face looked scared. "Where did he hear that?" his question was nearly an order.

"Kouji…" Rika stepped back as well until her back was to the side of the phone booth. "Kouji it… it isn't true… It couldn't be." Tears started filling up in her eyes. "It isn't true…"

"Rika…" Kouji searched for words. "Rika it's not…"

"Kouji… why didn't you tell me?" Rika was horrified. "You killed someone?" the tears started escaping and running down her cheeks. "Do you want to explain it to me?" her voice was fierce.

"I…" Kouji's face turned white and he started crying as well. "I… I can't." he looked down as if the memory was painful.

Rika looked at him and shook her head. "Then no, Kouji." Her face was dark with anger. "I will never date you… especially if you can't be honest with me."

And with that, she burst through the phone booth door and ran away bawling. Kouji watched in silence for a second as she ran out of his eyesight and then collapsed on his knees, crying.

…

"Please?" Tai begged the security guard. "I have _got_ to know where he is!"

"No! For the last time, no!" he pointed his gun at Tai. "I know nothing about it, now get back!" he ordered. Tai gave in and walked back to Matt who was lying on a couch.

"It's no use Matt." He shook his head and sighed. "Matt… Matt! Matt, Matt, Matt!" he slammed his head on Matt's stomach. "What the heck is your problem?"

"Huh?" he looked up at Tai who was frowning at him. "Oh… ow! That hurt!"

"Matt, what on earth are you looking at?" Tai waved his hands in front of Matt's eyes.

"…her." Matt slowly pointed at a girl security guard who was standing guard at the espresso stand. Then, without another word, he got up and walked to the coffee stand.

"Yo, Sora." He leaned on the counter of the coffee stand.

"Hi Matt! What can I get for you?" she smiled sweetly and picked up a cup and a sharpie.

"Uh… I'll have a double tall late'." Matt took continuous glances at the security girl as he made his order.

"Ok." Sora happily started making his drink. After he had received it, he walked over right up to the girl.

"What are you doing?" he whispered suspiciously at her.

"Guarding." She frowned at him.

"I mean…" he stepped closer to her so he was nearly three inches from her face. "What the heck are you doing? Why didn't you tell them it was me?" Matt fought tears. "Don't you realize that something is happening to my friend because he claimed it was him?"

"Don't you want to get out of here?" she snapped back. "I was helping you!"

"Helping me?" Matt gritted his teeth. "You aren't helping!"

"Don't you see?" she whispered softer. "They don't have the gun and keys, do they?"

Matt was quiet for a minute and then she pushed him away with her gun shouting, "Back off!"

…

TK whistled happily as he made his way from the locker room to the lounge. Just before he had turned a corner down the hallway, someone running from the other direction collided into him and they both landed on the ground. The other person had landed straight on top of him and he was stuck on the floor flat on his back. He opened his eyes to see a girl in total shock staring wide-eyed down at him.

"For ever more…" TK whispered to himself in surprise. "You look almost exactly like…"

"Help!" she stood up quickly and started darting her eyes around the room. "Please help me!" she grabbed his shoulders and whispered bets she could. "Before they find me! Please!"

TK thought for a moment and said, "You mean you want to hide?"

"Yes you idiot!" she shook his violently by the shoulders she had in grasp. "Please!"

"Ok, ok!" TK felt sorry for her, guessing she was a character trying to escape. He took her hand and ran her down the hallway to his room. He then shut the door and turned to her. "Ok, now we can talk… this is the only place security don't watch."

The girl sat down on a chair in his room and started catching her breath. TK remained standing and crossed his arms.

"Let me guess…" he tapped his chin.

"Guess what?" she snapped.

"Who you are!" he smiled. "I'm a big fan of—…"

"Please don't!" she covered her ears. "Don't say you are a fan of me!"

"…of star wars…" TK smiled sheepishly.

She sighed and slouched in her seat. "I'm so sick of this place. I need to get out." She rubbed her temples.

"No kidding." TK shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Can I get you some water?"

"Yes, please." She gasped. TK handed her a bottled water then leaned against the wall again. "So…" she said at length. "I can't really place you…"

"Hmm?"

"I mean," she folded her hands. "I don't know what character you are… what you're from… there are so many…"

"That's okay." TK laughed. "We aren't too popular. Just an anime show." He rolled his eyes and looked down.

"Oh." She paused then took a sip from her water. "What was your name?"

"…TK."

"TK…" she repeated it. "Interesting."

…

"Kouji… Kouji… KOUJI! Tell me what's wrong!" Lobomon continuously shook him until he finally looked up in agony. "Please be a man and tell me why on earth you are sobbing your head off!" he sat down next to him.

Kouji had been hiding in the legendary warrior corner because mostly people stayed clear of there. He was in the Couch that was in the furthest corner of the lounge that was hidden with shadows.

"Kouji…" Lobomon softened his voice. "Kouji, what happened?"

Kouji sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeves. "Rika…" he croaked. "She…"

"Oh no." Lobomon chuckled and leaned back. "I should have known."

"She… she—.." Kouji tried to take normal breaths. "She knows."

"About what…?" Lobomon became serious and looked at Kouji closely. "Kouji…"

"She knows about… the man I killed." He burst into tears again and clutched onto Lobomon's arm as if he were his own father. Just then, someone walked up and sat down on the other side of Kouji.

"Kouichi…" Lobomon sighed.

"I heard." Kouichi quietly put his arm around Kouji.

"Kouichi…" Kouji looked up at his brother. "I…"

"Kouji, please listen." He looked at him in the eyes. "You need to remember… it was not your fault."

Kouji shook his head. "Yes… Yes it was!" he covered his face in his hands.

"No it wasn't!" Kouichi raised his voice. "Kouji, You couldn't have known that was going to happen!"

"He's dead because of me, Kouichi!" Kouji tensed. "It's my fault!"

"Kouji…" Kouichi's voice was comforting. "He had a heart attack…"

"I put him in it!" Kouji shouted then turned around and hid is face again.

"Kouji!" Koichi grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me!" he forced him to look in his eyes. "He could have had a heart attack at any time! It was probably already coming!"

"Kouichi…" Kouji sniffed and lowered his voice very quietly. "Kouichi… he was my own father!"

…

Henry looked up from reading his script to see Lobomon towering above him.

"H--Hello?" he gulped. The legendary warriors were scary, even to the frontier characters. Lobomon glared but sat down next to him before saying anything.

"Please, just tell me what you want…" Henry sighed. And leaned back.

Lobomon leaned in to whisper so no one else could hear. "Where did you hear about Kouji?"

"What?"

Lobomon grabbed his shirt collar. "_Where?"_

"What? What about Kouji?" Henry pushed Lobomon's hand off. "You have no right to treat me like this!"

"You told Rika that he killed someone, who did you hear that from?" he demanded.

"Oh." Henry calmly sighed. "Yes I did tell Rika that."

"What did you tell her?"

Henry sighed and leaned back. "Rika really likes Kouji."

Lobomon crossed his arms as if to say "Go on".

"And she asked me if I would approve of him." He stopped and let the words sink in for a bit as he sipped his cool aid.

"And?"

"And of course I said 'yes'! She asked me if he was decent, and I said 'more than decent'. Then I remembered… remembered… you-know-what, and she saw the look on my face and demanded what it meant. So, I told her that I wasn't sure if it were true… even though I was, and to ask Kouji, but that I had heard that he killed someone. She didn't believe it one bit, so I didn't talk about it much more. She must have brought it up to him…"

Lobomon sat there quietly for a bit. "How did you know about Kouji?"

"Lobomon… I was there."

…

That's the end of the chapter… sorry it's so short! I'll update soon. R&R! Don't forget about the contest! (see above)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, and I certainly DON'T own and they are not an evil company that is capturing our heroes and turning them into slave-actors… hahahaha

**Chapter Ten:**

…

Wow, we are getting far!!! Sorry for the "T" word, yes, sometimes it enters my stories. I watch too much Alias and 24… haha ("T" as in "Torture")

Alright, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have started like…. 4 new stories, haha, so anyway, here it goes!!

…

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Henry sat next to Rika slowly. She had been sitting by herself for the lat three days without letting anyone near her.

"I guess." She muttered. Henry sighed and tapped her shoulder.

"Are you going to look at me?"

Rika sighed and turned to face him. "Yes."

"Okay. Rika, it's time you started talking. What's up?" he leaned back.

"Don't you know?" she gritted her teeth. "You were the one who told me… that Kouji…" she held back tears. "… killed someone…"

"That's putting it harshly…" he twiddled his fingers. "Why don't you ask Kouji to explain it to you?"

"I did! He wouldn't!" she shouted.

"You should give him another chance, don't be so stubborn, it's a hard thing for him to talk about… Rika…"

"What?" she pouted.

"Do you really like Kouji that much?"

"Yes!" tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Then you need to give him another chance." He patted her back then hobbled off with his crutches.

"Another chance?" Rika looked up and strayed her glance over to where Kouji was hiding. Takuya was next to him and was helplessly trying to make Kouji laugh. It wasn't working. Rika smiled, he was so cute! (Kouji that is, not Takuya)

…

"I threw them out the window!" Izzy screamed at the top of his lungs. "I swear! They're gone!"

His interrogator stepped back and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Because…" he was crying. "Because I knew I would be found."

"Was that so hard to tell?" he leaned in a sneered.

"Yes." Izzy growled.

"Why?" Hancock sat down on his chair slowly, still watching Izzy's reactions.

"Because…" he glared at the man. "I wanted you to be scared of me." His eyes could have killed the man if they let him.

"I see." The man frowned then stood up. "Well, then. You know now never to break rules again." With that, he left the room.

Izzy lay there strapped to his chair for a long time, crying in pain. After a couple hours, some security, escorted by Hancock, took Izzy to a room and he was given some morphine. Several hours after that, Izzy was visited by someone he had never seen before. It was a tall, dark haired woman in a suit. Her arms were crossed as she sat down on the chair next to Izzy.

"Koushiro." She leaned back in her chair.

"You…" he weakly tried to speak. "You are the one who kept coming in."

"That's right." She frowned. "You gave us quite a bit of trouble. I'm surprised you held up so long, but everyone breaks through sometime or another." She poured a glass of water but drank it. Izzy started panting harshly.

"I'm so thirsty…" he wheezed.

"Listen." She darted her eyes at him. "You tell one person… ONE person, and not only will we do this again, but we will do worse to whoever you tell." She threatened. "And trust me, we'll be watching you."

"Please, can I have some water?" Izzy glared at her.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I understand."

"Good." She stood. "We need you back there acting in the fiction stories, no one really likes understudies." She then left the room and shortly after, a nurse came in with some water for him to drink. Once seeing him, Izzy caught a glimpse of compassion in her eyes. He could tell she didn't like the cruelty they were treating him with.

"Whatever you did…" she looked at him softly. "Don't do it again…" she felt his forehead with her cold hand. He sighed. It was the first kind thing he had felt since forever.

He smiled but didn't say anything, and she stayed with him to nurse him back to health.

…

"I just don't know what to do!" Takuya grunted and sat down next to Ken. Ken turned and looked at him strangely, wondering why he chose to sit next to him.

"Is there something you need?" Ken leaned back.

"I don't know." Takuya crossed his arms. "It's Kouji… he's just not happy!"

"You can't just make him suddenly happy, let him mourn for a bit." The dark-haired boy shrugged.

"But he can't be like this forever! It makes everyone else miserable!"

"Like we don't already hate this place?" Ken rolled his eyes.

"Still… I wish Kouji and Rika would both just make up, but they are just so stubborn and never want to admit to anything."

"Is it true? About Kouji?" he glanced at Takuya suspiciously. Takuya sighed.

"Henry spilled it out to Rika in the wrong way." He crossed his legs on the couch. "Kouji didn't kill his father,"

"His _father?_" Ken raised his eyebrows.

"Yes…" Takuya frowned. "Kouji didn't kill his father, they got into an argument. You see, Kouji's dad was a character here too, if you can remember. It was a long time ago, when Kouji was still young… about 11. Kouji was upset because his father thought he was too young to act in some of the fan stories he was in. Apparently, Kouji was already in some "M" rated stories, and his Dad was telling him to ask not to be in them. Kouji, being stubborn, got into an argument, saying that he could handle them. When he got overly upset, he shoved his dad who fell over onto a table. It triggered some all ready-on-it's-way heart attack, and his dad later died that night. Kouji never forgave himself… and from what most people saw of it, it looked like Kouji… killed him. Obviously, it was wrong, but I think after all these years, people can't still judge Kouji when he's sorry."

"…"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Takuya sighed loudly. "And now, because of this mistake he has regretted his whole life, the girl of his dreams is mad at him…"

"That stinks."

"Yeah…"

…

"TAI! Have you heard?" Mimi screamed and ran over to Tai.

"What, what?" he stood up, waking from a nap.

"Were you sleeping?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I had this weird dream…" he rubbed his head.

"What was it about?" Matt appeared behind him, chuckling. (Remembering the fanfics of Tai's dream)

"Not funny." Tai laughed.

"Was it about gutting people?" Matt poked Tai.

"Do you even know what gutting _is_?"

The three of them jerked up in surprise to see Izzy standing there smiling.

"IZZY!" they all crowded around him. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"We were so worried!" Tai put his hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"You look terrible, man." Matt looked him up and down.

"Let's take him to a couch." Tai suggested and they all took him to a couch.

"So what happened?" Tai asked cautiously, seeing that there were guards keeping an eye on them.

"My fever got bad…" Izzy smiled. "they had to take me in for treatment."

"Well you look just aweful!" Mimi frowned and hugged him. "I've missed you so much, I…"

"I think she's going to do it." Matt whispered to Tai who raised his eyebrows then put his hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Mimi, I think Izzy's tired, perhaps you should 'rrrghhmmm' after he has gotten some rest!"

"Oh…." She blushed a bit then smiled. "Sorry Izzy."

Izzy smiled back at Mimi, so glad to see her face. After all he went through, and feeling so close to death, all his love for her came back in an instant.

…

Rika sat quietly behind the couch where Takuya and Ken were sitting. _Poor Kouji… He accidentally brought his own father to his death… just because of a little argument! If anything, he needs me! _She thought to herself, feeling sorry for Kouji and adoring him even more. _We need to get away from this life… This isn't how life is supposed to be! Perhaps it's at least livable if we chose to stay here, but it's like a prison!_ She stood up, angered at _Kouji, here I come!_

…

"So… Your name _is_ Padme, right?" TK walked over and sat down next to the girl that was hiding in his room.

"Yes…" she sighed. "And I suppose you are forced into a bunch of fiction stories as well?"

"Oh yes…" TK laughed. "A LOT!"

Padme smiled and took at deep sip out of the water bottle that TK had provided.

"So how do you expect to get out of here?" TK leaned back on his elbows. "Two kids from our lounge made a really good attempt, and they even made it out, but they got captured again."

"Well," she sighed. "Getting out is going to take more than just escaping." She looked over into his eyes, capturing interest. "I want to rally together everyone… and I mean _everyone_. I have seen so many lounges on my run, there are more characters than there are guards, and the guards know it! But we don't. With all of us together, I know if we all attack at the same time, we'll overtake fanfiction!"

"…whoa…"

"Think about it," she excitedly set up on her knees. "There's all the star wars characters, and many of them have the force, there's the lord of the rings, there's the X-men and their powers…"

"And we have the digimon who have powers themselves." TK continued her thought. "Wow! You have done your homework!"

"I'm thinking this up as I go along." She ginned and so did TK.

"We can do this, Padme!"

"Yes… I think we can!"

…

"Ma'am, we have another outbreak In the X-men Lounge, wolverine is becoming such a problem." The X-men manager walked into the office of the Fanfiction president.

"Well fix it!" she slammed her fist on the desk.

"It's harder than you think… We need to do something about the claws of his!" he looked down at his wrapped up arm and grimaced.

"Figure something out." She rolled her eyes and sent him out of the room.

"Mrs. Wodehouse…" another man walked into her office.

"What is it?" she mumbled, not even looking up from her paperwork.

"We have new characters just in from a new TV show." he handed her some papers.

"A big one?" she scanned through them.

"Somewhat, Ma'am. It's called LOST." He took back the papers.

"Oh." A sneaky grin crept on her face. "I love that show."

"So do I." He smiled slightly.

"We hop to it!" she ordered and he quickly left the room. She turned her eyes over and looked at her main security camera. It was focused on non other than our Izzy. She leaned closely in and saw three people surrounding him.

"Hmmm." She touched her lip. _I think there's more to the story. _

…

"Yes, this plan sounds good so far." TK and Padme were both sitting on the bed leaning over a piece of paper with some plan ideas.

"We just need a set of keys…" she leaned back and looked up to think.

"And someone to unlock doors, someone small and fast." TK looked up at her.

"There's always tinker bell!" Padme suggested.

"Mmm… I don't know… keep thinking." TK shook his head.

"We could get an X-man who moved really fast…" she sighed. "Oh don't worry, we don't have to figure this all out right now."

"Nah, let's give our minds a rest." TK chuckled and threw the paper on the floor as if he was mad at it. Padme laughed.

"Ooh! Temper!"

"Whatever." He smiled and lazily got up to pick it up. Just as he stuffed it in his pocket, he heard footsteps nearing their door. "…Padme…" his face went white. "Someone's coming."

…

R&R!!! pleeeeeeeeeease!!!! Even if you don't like it


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I may be skinny at times, but I'm fat full of rhymes!" "…I'm the geek in the pink…"

Yeah, listening to music inspires me… like nothing else.

…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, kay? And especially, I do NOT own portion of this story: was used with permission by Rika195's story "If wishes were fishes".

…

"Oooooooooooh ahhhhh……….." good song! ( ) you should check it out!

Here we go!!! (… another good song by gritz!)

……….

_Kouji's face twitched, but he gave up and turned away. Then he frowned. "There are a million problems with that," he suggested. "First, Rika is small, and if we brought her home, her family might kill us for it. Second, we don't even know where she lives. And third...WHAT THE HECK!?" Kouji flew to the window, his mouth falling open in shock. "Takuya, LOOK!" He pointed out the window, hardly believing his eyes._

"_IT'S A REINDEER!!!!" Takuya burst out laughing and started rolling on the ground. …_

"CUT!!!!" the speaker blasted into the studio.

"Takuya…" Kouji put his hand over his forehead. "We have run this so many times… I am so tired… please can we just do this without you breaking?"

"TAKUYA!!" the director blasted through the speaker. "IF Y OU…"

"What? You'll put in an understudy? Bring it on! They'll do better anyway! I'd love a break!" he smiled and looked at Kouji who was rubbing his temples. "Just watch… I have this new plan!"

"You always have a new plan…" he groaned.

"Think about it Kouji… they want us to act! That's what keeps them in business! I say we start a strike and just not act like they want us to!"

Kouji brightened. "Hmm…"

"Okay, we are going to run this again! Take 15!" shouted the director over the speaker. "From Kouji's line."

_Kouji grinned at his friend then turned away with a triple spin. "That sounds like a great Idea, Taki! Let's even shove Rika in a jar and fill it with mayo!"_

"CUT!!!"

_"Whoa, look! It's flooding! Looks great! Let's take a swim!" he threw his hands in the air wildly and started dancing disco. Takuya joined him ._

"CUT!!!!!" the director scream at the out-of-control actors.

_"Do you hear something?" Kouji cupped his hand over his ear. _

"_Is someone yelling 'cut'?" Takuya batted his eyelids.  
_

"_I don't think so…" Kouji giggled. _

…..

"Have you seen Kouji?" Rika tugged on Ken's shirt. He was quietly sitting on a couch in front of a TV, as he always did. He turned and gave her an annoyed glance.

"Why the heck are you asking me?"

"Well," she seated herself next to him and focused her eyes on the TV screen just like his were. He was watching different fan-fics that was airing. "You are watching these all day, have you seen any with him in it?"

He sighed coolly and crossed his arms. "You heard me talking to Takuya, didn't you?"

Rika froze, a little embarrassed that he knew, and then let it go. "Well… yes I did! But that doesn't matter, I need to talk to him."

He smiled then turned to look at her with an almost mischievous look on his face.

"…what?" she frowned.

"He and Takuya are on penalty."

"Penalty? Why?"

"They refused to act for a certain fiction story." He chuckled. "They are going on strike."

She shook her head and laughed to herself. "Not a bad idea!"

"Yeah. Have fun with it." He resumed his 'cool, go away' stance and fixed his eyes on the TV again.

"Right." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

…

"T-J!!" Davis burst into the room and slammed the door shut. "Oh man… I need to talk to you!" his face was dripping with sweat and red with … something extreme, TK didn't know. All the same, TK had the most suspicious look on his face of all time, and Davis, knowing his friend so well, knew something was up. "…Ok… yeah… you better tell me what's going on, you dork."

TK laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry… I couldn't keep anything from you…"

"No kidding…" Davis sat next to him. "You are a horrible liar, so you had better not try to do anything worth lying about."

"Too late!" TK grinned a rather sweet smile.

"Ok… it has something to do with a girl…" Davis folded his hands.

"Oh come on…" TK awkwardly laughed.

"Ok… a pretty girl!"

"Alright! Shut up!! Before you make this even more embarrassing!" TK slapped him on the back.

"Ooh! You like her!!" Davis grew curious.

"Davis, I hate it when you do this!"

"Ok… she's in the room isn't she…" he raised his eyebrows. Just then, to prove him right, Padme popped out fro under his bed and smiled.

"Hello… Davis." She smiled and bowed. "I'm…"

"Padme, right." Davis laughed. "…Weird."

She frowned. "Anyway… TK and I have been planning something."

"Oh really?" he laughed. TK and Padme both glared at him. "No, no! I'm sure it's great! Let me help!"

"Of course we will." TK rubbed his friends shoulder. "But what was it you were freaking out about before?"

"Oh, that." he shrugged. "Nothin'."

TK frowned. "Okay, maybe _you are_ a good liar, but I'm your best friend."

"Alright, alright… It's about…" he shrunk lower where he was sitting and looked around suspiciously. "It has to do with… Izzy!"

…

"Excuse me, Character. That is not permitted here, I am going to have to ask you to step away from the wall."

"You are, huh?" Matt sneered at the security guard that was pointing her gun at me. "No need for the gun, I'm just writing on the wall for crying out loud."

"Hmm… Last time you were doing something innocent, you tied me up with a toilet chain." She lowered her voice and leaned against the wall next to him. He didn't stop writing on it, however. He was drawing pictures with a sharpie of rainbows and flowers.

"Well…" he shrugged. "You are the one who fell for me so easily." He winked. "I suppose I am pretty charming."

She lost her small smile and pointed her gun again. "Step away from the wall, kid."

"Ooh." He closed his sharpie and faced her. "Now you're getting tough-girl on me!"

"I'm doing my job, jerk!" she gritted her teeth.

"Jerk?" Matt smiled. "_Jerk?_" he moved closer.

"Oh stop it." She pointed the gun toward where she wanted him to move.

"Alright, alright." He waved his hands. "I'm going!"

She shoved him into a chair in the corner of the room where they were out of sight.

"Matt… please stop it! I don't want to expose you!" she grabbed the collar of his shirt and whispered harshly in his ear.

Matt looked up at the girl standing over his chair. "I don't care anymore." His face grew dark and his eyebrows tensed. "I know I caused my friend pain… more pain than any friend should ever feel…"

"Stop it!" she slapped him across the face. "Do you want Izzy's pain to be in vein? He did that for you… It would kill him if you turned yourself in."

"I know… I know…" he dropped his head. "But this whole thing… it's so dangerous."

She paused and stepped back, looking at him curiously. "How did you know about…"

"About Izzy getting tortured?" he looked at her plainly. "I know Izzy… I can see it in his eyes what he did for me. Maybe you wouldn't understand a kind of friendship that I have. It's probably too pure for you to comprehend." He stood up and started to walk away.

"No it isn't." she muttered under her breath, not meaning for Matt to hear. He did anyway and turned around to look at her again.

"Don't give yourself away… he whispered. "Cause right now, we look like friends."

She rolled her eyes and then whacked her large machine gun across the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

…

Takato quietly walked down the hall toward the locker room. He didn't really want to act, but what else was he going to do? He had become numb to the fact that he was forced to live a fake life… a life everyone else wanted him to have, a person other people wanted him to be. All he really wanted was to be happy… to have perhaps his own home, his own family one-day. He wanted to make his own choices. The flash back of he and Henry escaping from the dreadful place ran through his head over and over as he laid one foot in front of another, blocking out any other sound that would have entered his head. That one time in his life… when he actually felt freedom… when he was doing something that he wasn't ordered to do. But it didn't last; of course… here he was still, playing out another roll.

"_Someone out there must know what's happening in here. Does anyone even care that the heroes they know and love are locked away in a prison? Did I sell my soul to being an actor? …It wasn't what I wanted…"_

"Takato?" a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Henry?! Oh… it's just you." He smiled sweetly at his friend who was standing there now without his crutches and almost as good as new.

"Course it's me!" He put his arm around Takato. "Is everything alright?"

"I guess so…" he shrugged his shoulders. Henry nodded and walked with him toward the locker room.

"Hey, Henry?" he said at length.

"Yeah?"

"…What do you remember about… about that long time when you were gone; when you were out there?"

Henry sighed, as if remembering what heaven was like before he was born. "I remember it more than I do anything else. It was one of the most real things I have ever experienced!"

"What happened?" Takato asked as they walked up to their lockers and started fishing out their costumes for their next act.

Henry sighed loudly. "Well…" he lowered his voice. "A lot, I suppose."

He closed his eyes as his mind traveled back to the last memory he had of being free…

_"Get back here!" Henry heard loud shouts from behind him and gunshots began to whiz passed him. He heard a car screech and he turned around to see Takato roll onto the windshield._

"_NO!" he shouted after and tears started to break free. But he knew… he knew Takato would want him to press on and get help, it was the only way! He then pressed on with all his might toward the city they were surrounded by. Behind him was the large, "Fanfiction" company building. It was a lot bigger than he knew! He then ran through the sidewalks, and dashed through the paths of cars, but the security guards were still on his tail. He then burst through the doors of a clothing department and ran until he thought he was in a place where no one would find him. He dove into a ring of women's jackets and laid still for a while. Then, taking out a small pad of paper and a pencil, he began to write small notes saying: _

"_Please help us! Call the police! I am an escaped character from they are holding us captive and hurting us! Please send help!"_

_He wrote about a dozen of similar notes and began shoving them in the pockets of different jackets. Suddenly, someone who had noticed the rustling jackets walked over and spread apart the jackets to see him huddling there._

"_Please!!" he held up his finger to his mouth. "I am not a criminal! I need help! I am being kidnapped!" _

_A woman store clerk was standing there with wide-eyes, not sure what to do. "Are you ok?" she bent down to his level._

"_NO!" he whispered fearfully. "I need help!! Call the police! Please! I'm Henry, from We can't get out! They are torturing us and keeping us there against our will!"_

"_What?" she looked at him suspiciously. "Please… tell the police to secretly investigate it! They are… so smart…They can't get away with this… we need help!" he then put one of the pieces of paper in his hand and held her hand tight. "Don't lose this." _

"_Let me call the police and get you out of here." She stood._

"_Please!" Henry smiled at her hopefully. But sadly, just as she walked away, he heard the shouts of the security guards enter the building and order everyone to stay where they were. He knew he was trapped! Taking his next chance, he leapt from where he was through a different exit and ran back onto the street. The guards spotted him and ran after but his adrenaline kept him going. He ran through the streets the turned down an alleyway. Just as he was nearing a good place to hide, one of the guards jumped in front of him, blocking his way. _

"_No… please!" tears ran down his cheeks and he began to back away. _

"_Give it up kid, I don't want to hurt you." The man pointed the gun at him threateningly. _

"_No!" Henry swung a good kung fu kick and knocked the gun out of his hands. _

"_I don't think so!" the guard grabbed him and they both got into a tangle. Henry tried to keep up with his martial arts, but the man was much stronger and bigger than he was. Before he knew what was happening, he was rolling on the ground as the man repeatedly beat him with the machine gun, which he had picked up. _

"_Stop, stop!" Henry cried and felt a crack in his leg where the man had stuck good and hard. "Please! I'll go with you, I'll go with you!" _

_The man stopped beating and called over a team to pick him up. Henry lay bruised on the ground in pain and reached down to feel a part of his bone tearing through his flesh to the outside. _

"_I wouldn't try that again." The guard growled. _

"_I wont… I wont…"_

…

Takato stared at Henry with wide eyes. "You remember… You remember what happened!"

"I have this whole time." He looked down. "I'll never forget. But I didn't want to know what they would do to me if they knew I remembered. I was so scared…" he looked down at his leg which he remembered was in so much pain. A tear escaped his eye as he raised his head and stared at Takato determined. "We _will_ be free." He stroked his shoulder. "We'll make it."

…

"Sir!! Sir!!" Jason ran as fast as he could toward Mrs. Wodehouse's office. Once reaching it, he banged on the door repeatedly.

"She's not here." A guard walked up to the employee.

"There's been a breech! I _need_ to speak with her! Where is she?"

The guard rolled his eyes. "She is lecturing one of her favorite characters. He tried to get away again."

"Who?? Which one?" he frantically grabbed his hair. He was pretty much a mess, the skinny tech-guy who sat in front of security cameras all day has missing two buttons on the top of his white shirt and it was half tucked in and half not.

"It's that Clark Kent kid from Smallville… he's over in that lead room." He pointed down the hall.

"Thank you!!!" Jason waved his arms and ran down the hall.

Upon reaching the lead room, he burst open the door. Inside was Wodehouse holding up a piece of kryptonite rock by Clark Kent's face. She snapped her head over in anger to see Jason standing there awkwardly.

"Don't I look busy?" she growled.

"Sir, there's been a breech!" he ran up to her, trying to ignore superman lying on the ground in agony.

"What?" she dropped the kryptonite next to Clark's head.

"Look." He held up a piece of paper. "That Henry kid… he's remembered…"

…

thanks guys!!!! R&R!!!! oh and… remember.. its just a story… is not evil….


	12. Chapter 12

Character's Lounge Chapter 12: 

Disclaimer: I don't own!! NOTHIN! And, fanficiton isn't an evil empire…

…

Izzy walked into the locker room with his chin resting on his chest.

"Wow! You look exhausted!" Tai observed Izzy walk into the room silently. "Don't tell me, it was another love story?" he laughed, trying to cheer up his friend. Izzy lifted his head and gave a faint smile. Then, finding a stool next to his locker, sat down.

"I don't think I could ever express how awkward it is sometimes to act in these stories." He mumbled.

"No kidding!" Tai laughed and leaned on a locker next to Izzy's.

"They started…" Izzy spoke wearily. "a C2 with stories just about Mimi and me." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"_Koumi?" _He teased, using the dreaded mixture of Izzy's and Mimi's names.

"Yo!" Kouji strolled into the locker room. "You guys look exhausted!"

Tai looked up at Kouji, annoyed. "And for some reason, you don't?"

"That's right!" he grinned and leaned against the sink. He was wearing a white T-shirt that he had made himself with the word "STRIKE" written on it in sharpie.

"I see you are going on strike!" Tai chuckled. "Good luck with that! They'll stop feeding you or something."

"All the better." Kouji shrugged, still hyped on his and Takuya's new plan.

"Just drop it." Izzy spoke up. "It's not going to work, and in the end you'll wish you never tried." He said as he got up and walked out of the room hopelessly.

"Whoa… what's up with him?" Kouji shook his head. Tai made an effort to smile but didn't say anything. _Poor Izzy._

Suddenly, to the surprise of both Kouji and Tai, someone was standing at the door… and it was a girl!

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed in surprise. "You can't…"

"Well then make him come out." She pointed at Kouji. He gulped, seeing the serious look on her face and said,

"Uh… I was actually going to um…" Kouji searched for an excuse as his eyes darted about the locker room. "… Take a shower!"

"Oh?" she tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Yes." He assured her with a not-so-convincing smile. "I've been real exhausted from this strike, and…"

Tai rolled his eyes and left the locker room, knowing he was a third party.

"Well," Kouji began to walk towards his locker.

Rika determinedly, without fear, walked strait into the locker room and right up to Kouji.

His face went bright red and he swallowed. "…You're in the boy's locker room…"

"Does it look like I care?" she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Well?" he crossed his arms expectantly. "I see that you are speaking to me now!"

"Yeah." She looked down, a little ashamed. "I'm sorry for…"

"For what?" he asked, somewhat seriously now. "You have every right to be mad."

"No," she grasped his shoulder. He looked down. "I should have let you explain it to me!"

"Remember I didn't want to." He frowned at her. "And I still don't… its not that great."

"Kouji." She shook her head. "I _know_ what happened."

He looked up at her, horrified.

"I know about your dad… and I am not angry with you! It was an accident!"

He shook his head and tried to walk away but she held him there with her hand on his shoulder. "Kouji, stop it. I think it is good to be honest with each other… especially if we ever want to be… more than friends…"

Kouji looked up hopefully. "More than…" Rika blushed and smiled. "You mean…"

"Whoa, I'm sorry… I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment, but I sort of want to get dressed!" Matt was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I mean," he shrugged. "Not that it's a bad idea to let girls in the locker room, I just don't really want to break any rules… this _is _the Men's room!"

"Yeah? Then what are _you _doing here?" Rika snapped then broke her coolness and choked on suppressed laughter and covered her eyes.

"Sorry!" Kouji laughed, took her hand, and led her out of the room.

…

Matt dressed himself quickly and walked out of the locker room. On his way through the hall, he saw Tai standing there talking to Sora.

"Sup, guys? How's acting going?" he leaned against the wall.

They both turned and looked at him.

"Matt!" Tai exclaimed. "Are you alright? You have a nasty looking bruise on your head! You should see the doctor."

"I'm fine." He shrugged it off. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tai opened his mouth to speak but closed it again quickly when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Turning the corner to where they stood were two guards dragging Henry somewhere.

"Help! Help!" Henry shouted once seeing the three boys and reached out to them but it was effortless. The guards carried him through too quickly for Tai Izzy or Matt to even think! Once realizing what was happening, Izzy bolted off towards them shouting, "No!" Tai and Matt looked at each other for a moment and then ran after Izzy.

"Go away!" The two guards warned Izzy. "We're just taking him to see the administrator."

"No they're not!" Henry cried and struggled to get free from their hands as the kept walking. Izzy kept following. "They're going to hurt me!" tears escaped his eyes out of fear. "Please!" he pleaded.

"That's not true, now back off!" one of the guards warned Izzy again with an annoyed glare.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Izzy shouted with rage. Then, grabbing a fire extinguisher that was on the wall threw it on one of the guard's heads and then, opening it, sprayed it in the other's eyes. The guard with now burning eyes screamed and collapsed on the floor but the other one wasn't down. He stood up, now angry and threw a punch at Izzy. This knocked the weak boy onto the ground. The guard stood over him and tried to take away the extinguisher but Izzy wouldn't let go. He kicked the man in the shin and then stood up again with all his might.

By this time, Tai and Matt had arrived and were shouting at Izzy saying, "Izzy stop! You're just going to get in trouble!"

"I wont let them hurt Henry!" he shouted back in uncontrollable fury as he started beating the guard with his extinguisher. Matt jumped on Izzy and grabbed his arms, stopping him from hitting the guard who was now on the ground. Tai took the extinguisher and threw it across the room. Sirens were now sounding and they saw that the other guard had gotten away… but so had Henry. Izzy was still fighting to get away from Matt

"Izzy calm down!" he shouted to his friend. Had Izzy really suffered that much?

Now, the hall started to fill with Guards. Matt and Tai looked around fearfully, wondering what they might do!

"Please," Tai called out to a guard who hit Izzy on the back with his gun. "He didn't mean to! He's not feeling well!" Matt, now starting to feel rage at all those men treating his friend with so much brutality, couldn't hold it in any longer. He leapt from where he was standing on top of the guard that hit Izzy onto the ground. Unlike Izzy, Matt was quite strong and forcefully knocked at least three guards onto the ground before Tai joined the fight.

By the time the three of them had all twelve guards on the ground, two-dozen more showed up with guns pointed at their heads. Then, a group of guards on one side of the hall parted and someone important-looking came through. Actually, he didn't _look_ important, in fact, he looked a bit scrawny. He had barely any bones on his limbs and his button-up shirt was messily worn. He had short black hair and small square glasses. He cleared his throat and wiped his bangs back over the rest of his hair.

"Wodehouse Requests they be quarantined for now. Please take care of that," he said to the guards only his eyes were fixed on the three boys. Anger was written on all three of their faces and Matt gave a face that could kill. He swallowed and turned around. "Do it now."

…

Henry breathed hard as he ran. Sirens were off, but all the guards that he saw didn't see him, and they weren't looking for him. He knew what Izzy did for him… he knew what he was _doing_ for him. But he didn't have the strength to go back. Flashbacks of being beaten by that guard haunted him as he ran. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest as if it was about to explode, and his adrenaline was pumping faster than sound. But he couldn't turn back… he had to get away. He dashed to the end of a hall where there was a small fire exit. The guard that normally stood there was called away to take care of the other three, and now here was his chance… he could be free!

…

Davis sat there long enough listening to TK and Padme's weak plan. "Okay guys." He interrupted TK as he was explaining.

"I have a revised version of this plan!"

"Revised version?" TK sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Padme frowned and stood up. "Do you even care? We have been working on this for-…"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a fine plan." Davis waved his hands. "Calm down, I'm just saying, U have a way to fix the flaws!"

"FLAWS?!" she frowned. TK didn't say anything but sat back and waited for Davis to take charge, he was better at this sort of thing anyway.

"Yes, flaws." Davis rolled his eyes. "But I'll lay out the plan later, for now, TK and I have to go talk to Tai about what we talked about Izzy."

"Are you sure that the administrators were really treating him that bad?" TK stood and asked.

"I have my sources. See, if we could plan a complaint, we could bring this whole organization to the police and…"

"How are we going to do that?" TK crossed his arms.

"Write a letter!" Davis winked. "Come on!"

…

Takuya sighed and dropped his head on the table.

"What is it, Taki?" JP nudged him.

"It's Kouji." He answered with a muffled voice and pointed over to their good ol' friend who was sitting on a couch next to Rika.

"He did it!" JP clapped his hands loudly. "YEAH! GO KOUJI-O!"

Takuya lifted his head. "It's not fair! I want a girl friend!" he sighed. "Oh well." He slumped in his chair. "Let's play a round of hearts."

"Ok!" JP dealt a round of hearts out in front of himself, Takuya, and two other non-existent players. "Who else is going to play?"

"I am!" Ken walked up coolly. Takuya and JP stared at the completely non-social boy who was now proposing to play hearts.

"O….k!" JP snuck a confused glance at Takuya who snuck one back and they picked up their hands. Kari then walked up. "May I play?" she gave an irresistible smile.

"Sure!" Takuya and JP both chorused. She then seated herself between Takuya and Ken and picked up her cards.

Each player examined their cards carefully, each one of them suspicious of the next. Ken had already picked out his three cards to pass and pass them to Kari who was on his left. She then passed hers and JP and Takuya followed suit. Each picked up his cards and examined them. JP let out a groan.

"Someone has the queen!" Takuya teased, seeming to be happy about his hand.

"That doesn't mean I have the queen!" JP frowned and hit Takuya back. Kari laughed.

"I think I believe Takuya on this one!"

Ken didn't say anything but threw out the two of clubs. The other three went back into serious mode and the game was silent as each took and laid down cards. Somewhere near the end of the game, Ken took in the queen and the other three gave a good laugh, but to everyone's dismay, in the end, he ended up collecting every heart and shooting the moon.

"I can't believe you won." JP shook his head, ashamed of losing so badly. Takuya held up his hand for a high five from Ken.

"Great job, buddy! I've never seen anyone shoot the moon quite like that!"

Ken didn't give him one but forced a smile and then walked off.

"What's his problem?" Takuya scratched his head.

"I don't know." Kari leaned back in her chair. "He's been so hidden away lately. But I'm glad he decided to play with us!"

"Yeah!" Takuya smiled a wide tooth-smile. "Hey! You want to play a round of Egyptian war?" he offered, holding up a deck.

"Sure!" Kari took the deck and dealt.

…

Matt, Tai and Izzy sat in a small white room, all leaning against the cold wall. There was a door on the other side of the room with no handle, and to the right of them was a large mirror, which they guessed was a window.

"Izzy, can't you see that what you did was…" Tai began to chastise his friend.

"What about what you did?" Izzy grunted.

"Yeah…" Tai sighed. "But Izzy…"

"Don't you get it?" Izzy raised his tired head and looked at Tai in the eyes. "Henry got away."

There was a long pause of silence and then Tai sighed. "Oh Izzy, do you ever think about yourself?"

"I dunno." He buried his head back in his knees, which were tucked up into his chest. Matt wasn't talking. Tai looked over to see him staring at the "Window" that he couldn't see through.

"What's going to happen?" he finally said.

Izzy shifted then lifted his head again. "I don't know… let's just trust Henry will do something."

…

Alright, I know it's a bit short, but you guys can live with it. I had so many distractions while writing this chapter, it's not even funny. My sister calling, about 6 trips taking my brother to and from driver's ED, getting chips, then warming uo the chip dip, getting milk, doing laundry, … and now… and now toni is turning on a movie.

"Thanks for mutton!" (Seinfeld)

BYE THEN! READ AND REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Character's Lounge**

_Chapter 13_

_Disclaimer: I certainly do not own fanfiction, or anything else I refer to… (except for Jason, Wodehouse, Hancock, Francy, James, and Freidrich :)  
_

…

Yes, I admit it has been a couple years, and all of my readers have probably given up on this story. There are a couple reasons why it has taken me so long. First reason, I wrote chapter 13 about 2 years ago and then our computer crashed, so the chapter was lost. Because the chapter I had written before was SO GOOD, I lost all motivation to continue. But now, I see, I should try again. My second reason would be living in Switzerland without technology, and then continuing school at my university. But alas, I have found a day with nothing to do, and so I owe it to this story to write the next chapter.

Tshk

…

The brand new TV program of fanfiction was the biggest thing since Saturday Night Live. Anyone could write a story about their favorite show, movie, or character, post it, and the best of them would be performed on the TV. There were thousands of different shows for people to watch and all on this advanced program. The Large filming studio and residence of the fanfiction world was located in a gigantic building structure in the city of Seattle, Washington, next to the large Boeing field. Everyone noticed when new construction started happening around it as they started building large prison-like gates around it. Most figured that this was due to people trying to break in, and the gates were for the safety of the famous characters acting, but Fran thought otherwise.

Francy had just gotten home from her part-time job at a clothing store that was near to her apartment. She spent most of her evenings, like many people all over the world, in front of her TV exploring stories put on the fanfiction show. Sitting down on her couch, she turned on her TV and leaned back with a sigh. The program started and she watched. Here attention, however, was divided. Images of the new construction around the building went through her head. Reaching inter her pocket, Francy took out a crinkled up piece of paper with Henry's message of distress. She read it carefully then looked back up at the TV. Was there something immoral going on inside those walls? This company making billions of dollars or their show: was it inwardly corrupt?

…

Tai, Izzy and Matt were all leaning quietly against the padded wall of the room they were quarantined in. It had been several hours and they had become tiresome of talking. (And Matt had become tired of pacing around the room and kicking the mirror.) Finally, the door opened and they all looked up expectantly. Two guards came in through the door, grabbed Tai and dragged him out. Izzy jumped up, screaming, but they closed the door before he could follow.

"Izzy, chill. Tai is going to be okay." Matt said quietly, hoping his statement was truth.

…

Tai walked patently with the guards into an interrogation room. He sat on one side of the table, still in his straight jacket. Then a tall man with a sinister look walked in and sat across from him.

"Tai."

"Yes?"

"Do you understand why that breakout is uncalled for?" the man folded his hands.

"Yes I do." Tai looked down.

"So why did you do it?"

"It was an action of loyalty, sir. Izzy is a dear friend and I hate to see him in trouble."

"If you really care about your friend, you will keep him out of trouble, do you understand?" the man looked up at Tai menacingly.

"I understand completely, sir! Tai sat up straight very convincingly. I will make sure to keep Izzy out of trouble! I assure you!"

"Alright." The man stood, left, and Tai was escorted back with his friends.

"It's going to be fine, guys. They just asked me some questions, don't worry. Just be really cooperative."

_Be really cooperative…I can do that. _Izzy comforted himself. _It's all going to be fine._

The two guards pointed at Izzy who slowly stood and they led him out.

"You're going to be fine, Izzy!" Tai shouted after him. The door closed behind and Izzy was led into the same interrogation room. He was left there alone, and momentarily the same tall man, Hancock his interrogator, came in. Dread sunk into Izzy as he saw the look of pleasure on Hancock's face.

"Please…" Izzy started to plead in a weak voice.

"Attacking guards goes against our agreement, Koushiro." He walked towards Izzy who backed up keeping an equal distance.

"I was only trying to help my…"

"Our agreement was that you stay out of trouble, and you attacked several guards in a violent behavior. This will not go unpunished." The man then lunged for Izzy, grabbed him by the straight jacket arms and threw him against the wall.

"I won't do it again!" Izzy cried.

"That's what you said before, wasn't it?" Hancock kicked Izzy in the gut. The argument went on for 15 minutes while the man reminded Izzy why it would be a good idea not to make anymore heroic moves. After his brutal beating, Izzy was convinced himself never to make another risky move.

"Now," Hancock dragged Izzy to his feet. "If you go back and tell your friends you had a nice simple conversation, your friend Matt whose turn is next will also have a nice calm conversation like your friend Tai before him. You will stop this nonsense of disobedience or I will start hurting your friends too."

Izzy nodded in tears and the guards dragged him out.

…

Tai and Matt watched in shock as Izzy was dragged in and laid on the floor of he padded room.

"What did they do to you?" Matt screamed.

"I'm fine." Izzy coughed. "I got really nervous and fainted during the conversation."

Tai and Matt looked at each other in disbelief. The guards then took Matt out who had a conversation similar to Tai's. After that the three were taken out of their straight jackets and were ordered to return to their rooms. Izzy, however, was taken from his room to the nurse to make sure he was fit for acting.

…

"So guys, the idea is to get into the broadcasting studio where they air the show, and figure out how to put out a distress call over all the channels, see?" Davis crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that is better than our plan." TK rubbed his chin. Padme nodded in agreement. "We need someone who knows where that is, or someone who would understand all of that equipment." She said.

"Yes, yes. And someone who can knock out all of the guards and workers when they get to the broadcasting room." David added.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that." She shrugged.

"To be honest, guys, I don't think that any of us fit that profile." TK stated.

"This is true, T-Y, but think about where we are? I'll find someone good enough for us." Davis grinned.

"Who, Davis?"

….

Master Chief walked off the set, his armor gleaming in the light.

"Good one, Chief." The director gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Bug off." The Spartan shoved the director effortlessly away from himself. "Just bbecause you can tell me what to do on stage doesn't mean you can have anything to do with me off of it."

The director watched in awe as the Master Chief walked out of the room and into his locker room which was shared by other Halo and Microsoft game characters. The tall red-haired Spartan commenced in carefully taking off his armor and putting it away in its designated case. Though he was trapped in a cage, he removed his suit with dignity and pride, as if he was still living his legend. The guards in the locker room and hiding out of sight with their guns pointed at him didn't faze him, as this was usual for a warrior of his power. He knew he was one of the most guarded characters in the entire company and wore that fact with pride. He would amuse himself by knocking out a few guards every once-in-a-while, just so he could feel alive, but was careful enough not to get himself into too much trouble. Everyone, even Wodehouse was weary when talking to him. Day by day, however, the Chief thought every moment about how he might escape. Every conversation of his was recorded and listened to by security because he was suspected as the type who would try to start an uprising, but he knew that this wouldn't stop him. In any case, this was a special day for him, because as he was taking his shower, he noticed only one guard outside his shower. Getting a brilliant idea of the moment, he reached over the shower door for his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and then opened the door. The guard was standing by the shower, trying not to look directly at the legend. The chief, as quietly as he could, punched the man in his jugular, took his gun and jumped back into the shower. He waited quietly for a moment; there was no disturbance. No one noticed! He then came out of the shower again and felt the floor with his feet. Yes, this seemed good enough. The chief pointed the machine gun down at the floor and drilled it.

The sudden noise alerted other guards who started running towards the sound. By the time a few had come with their guns pointed at him. He was standing above the torn up shower floor.

"Freeze!" One shouted. The chief looked at the guard in the face with taunting eyes as if to say, 'Go ahead, shoot me!'

All the guards didn't move, unsure of what to do with the Master Chief standing there in a towel and a machine gun in his hands. None wanted to die first. He then gave one final kick into the hole he had made in the ground which broke the flooring, then jumped down through into the floor beneath. He shot upwards through the hole just to warn any guards about coming down after him, and so they ran out of the shower room to find him below.

The sirens started.

…

Kouji and Takuya, who seconds before were standing on a table shouting, "STRIKE", were now staring up at the flashing red lights. Sirens were howling and the two of them jumped down from the table, hoping the guards weren't after them. They looked around and noticed all of the guards listening to their earpieces. They all looked a bit nervous and uneasy at their posts now.

Kouji looked over at his friend and whispered, "You know, I am beginning to think the guards are more afraid of us as we are of them."

"Yeah, I wonder how much they get paid to keep us here… or how much training they get to have those guns!"

"I mean, think about it Takuya, this whole company has some of the most powerful heroes ever! And it is all being held together by psyching us into thinking we are over powered, when I am sure there are more characters than there are guards, AND the guards will probably be intimidated by awesome characters they grow to love on the TV every day!"

"Hmm, I know what you are saying Kouji. If only we could rally all of the characters together, you know?"

"Yeah… and ultimately, Takuya, is our dumb little strike going to do anything besides get us into trouble and on the radar?"

"Another good point, Kouji."

"So let's take an apology and appeal to the authorities and get on their good side, aye?"

"Alright, my man."

The two gave each other a high five, and then removed their shirts they had made with the word 'STRIKE' on them.

…

Rika walked down the hall and turned the corner to her room. She stopped short before punching in her room key and noticed the door was cracked. That was odd… no one but her knew her key! Was he room being searched? She walked in cautiously and looked around. She saw nothing, but the room was too quiet. Hearing her door close behind her without her command, she froze in fear. A hand suddenly came from behind her and a deep voice spoke,

"Do not make a sound, I am not here to hurt you."

Rika tried to move, but whoever-it-was was strong and held her there.

"Listen girl, I do not want to scare you, I am a character like yourself. We are on the same side."

Rika nodded.

"I am going to take my hand off, and if you start to make ruckus, I _will_ knock you unconscious."

Rika nodded again and the hand removed itself gently. She slowly turned around and gazed upward to see a tall, muscular, red-haired man standing in a bath towel. She put her hand over her mouth, to remind herself not to make a sound. And even if she could, she wouldn't be able to decide whether to laugh or scream.

"You are why the sirens are going off, aren't you?" she said quietly. He nodded. His presence intimidated her, and she wasn't easily intimidated. "Well what do you want me to do? Our floor is probably just as guarded as yours is! You can't hide for long!"

"Not quite." He cleared his throat and walked past her into her room. He examined it for a bit, noticing it was less like a prison cell than his. The tall man turned to look at her finally and said,

"When they come in here searching for me, you pretend like I am not here, you understand?"

Rika nodded again, afraid to do otherwise.

…

Henry had snuck through the construction sight and picked up a hardhat and orange vest, so that he might blend in. He made his way through the site, and across the street to the shopping mall he had run to before. Looking behind him he was less afraid as he saw no one was chasing him. He walked around the store over to the section where he stuffed the letters in the jacket pockets. Checking all of them, he saw they were all taken out and thrown away. His heart sank, did anyone believe him?

"Can I help you?" he heard a voice behind him. He whirled around to see the same young woman who spoke with him before. "This is the women's section, you know!"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled awkwardly. The young woman stepped back in recognition. "Weren't you… here before?" she looked around nervously, half expecting another outburst of security guards coming in and attacking him.

"Quiet!" Henry ducked a little and looked around. "I escaped again! The police need to stop this! Didn't you see what they did to me last time I was here?"

"I'm not… sure… Are you a criminal?"

"No, please! You have to listen to me! I need your help! I am a character for fanfiction! They hold us all captive against our will and they beat us half to death if we try to get away. You have to help me!" he put his hand on her shoulder and she softened.

"My name is Fran."

"My name is Henry; please show me a place to hide!"

…

Jason knocked on the door very quietly.

"Come in." a commanding female voice resonated from the room inside. He opened the door and walked in.

"Mrs. Wodehouse?" he enquired hesitantly.

"Jason, I can always tell when you have bad news for me?" she groaned and leaned back in her chair to look at him.

"Ma'am, there are a couple things going wrong." He stood in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"Well, spill it."

"The Master Chief broke out into another floor…"

"What! How is that possible, Jason?" she thrust her fist against her desk.

"He shot through the shower floor, Ma'am." He looked down.

"Good grief."

"And also, the Henry kid from Digimon who escaped before is no where to be found."

"Hmmm." She felt her chin. "Perhaps our friend Izzy didn't throw his keys out the window after all!" she looked up at Jason. "I want everything searched for the master chief; we don't want him starting unions. And also put people outside our building to search for Henry; check the police stations. As for our friend Izzy…"she looked down at one of her monitors that had a camera pointed at him in his room. "I will speak with him about the gun and keys that he supposedly misplaced."

…

Freidrich Vust leaned back behind his desk with a sigh. He switched his phone from one ear to the other, "Yes, I understand."

"No, I don't think you do understand. I don't think you understand what your job area is."

"Yes, I know that my job is safeguarding national security. Yes sir… But doesn't that include taking care of the people _in_ our nation?"

"You have nothing back this up, Fred."

"Sir, I believe this is an important investigation!"

"When you have some real facts besides a piece of trash you found or the latest construction movement around the Boeing field, you can call me. But until then, Fred, I want you working on your current, _relevant_ case."

"Yes sir." Freidrich gently hung up his work phone on its hook. He looked up to see his friend standing in his office with his arms crossed.

"I told you Fred, it isn't going to fly!"

"Oh come on James, what's the point of working for the FBI if we can't uncover real problems!"

"Oh calm down, Fred. Every business in the world has corrupt leadership; we can't take them all down!"

"Yeah, that is a stupid excuse."

…

Tai and Mimi both leaned over Izzy in his bed.

"I don't know Izzy, you are looking worse than you say you are." Tai lifted up Izzy's shirt to see heavy bruising.

"I am fine, Tai. Those are from acting in brutal fiction stories; you know what that's like."

"I know Izzy, but this is recent and… I don't know…"

"Leave me alone about it, Tai." He turned his head away.

"Izzy, I am so worried about you!" Mimi's eyes filled with tears as she stared down at her friend. He was starting to look less and less like the cheery guy he had been the past several years. The life in his eyes was leaving and they were always sunken in.

"Don't be worried Mimi, I am just sick, that's all! In no time I will be alright, I promise."

"You better!" Mimi leaned down and kissed him on the head. He closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep. Tai and Mimi looked at each other; both fearing Izzy might not even last much longer like this. Just then, the door burst open and in walked two guards followed by the skinny man in the white shirt: Jason. Mimi screamed and Tai jumped up.

"What do you guys want? Can't you see you have bothered Izzy enough?" he shouted with rage.

"Get out of my way kid; this is important!" Jason rolled his eyes at Tai's actions. The guards pushed past, lifted Izzy and took him away with Tai and Mimi shouting behind.

…

Well here is the chapter that took me forever to get around writing. Reviews would be nice, cause they motivate me to write more. I remember I had a lot I wanted to do with this story, and here I am finally doing it.

Anyway tell me what you think.

OH!!! If you like rock opera, awesome stories, and REALLY GOOD MUSIC, look up "Ayreon" specifically the albums, "01011001", "the human Equation" and "The universal Migrator" IT IS AMAZING! I pretty much listen to them all the time.


End file.
